A amiga? de Shaka
by Viba
Summary: Shaka encontra uma velha amiga, e....... o q será q vai acontecer.... por favor mandei reviews criticas e elogios
1. O que fazer?

A amiga? de Shaka  
  
Capitulo 1: O q fazer?  
  
Shaka estava a pensar em seu templo, "Já faz um ano q fui revivido por Athena, mas agora o q devo fazer, ñ há mais perigo algum", era o pensamento constante de Shaka. Havia três dias q ele ñ se concentrada direito, "Já sei Miro pode me ajudar!"  
  
Andava mudado depois da Batalha do Santuário contra Ikki, agora passava a maior parte do dia de olho aberto admirando a paisagem q ficou tanto tempo sem olhar. Seus passos estavam lentos e pesados ele sentia falta de algo, mas ñ sabia o q era. Olhou lentamente para o alto em busca da visão da casa de Escorpião, mas por estar tão devagar, ainda ñ tinha chegado na casa de Libra.  
  
Ao chegar em Libra tem uma surpresa Miro estava lá em uma das extremidades da casa, olhando para o campo de treinamento. Shaka se aproxima o mais calmamente possível para ñ tirar seu amigo de seus pensamentos, mas isso era meio impossível. Em questão de segundo Miro já estava na frente de Shaka, com um olhar de criança brincalhona.  
  
E ai Shaka, algo de novo?- Começando uma conversa o mais a rápido possível, mas ao olhar pro Cavaleiro de Virgem e notando sua expressão de cansaço - Vc ta bem? Ta com algum problema?.  
  
Com o olhar meio vago – Estou ótimo só um pouco cansado,e posso saber o  
q esta fazendo aq na casa de Libra? – Com ñ só os olhos cm o a cara tb.  
  
-Estava indo falar com vc lá na casa de Virgem, mas parei aq para olhar  
os garotos. – Com um tom meio brincalhão na voz – E o Senhor o q faz fora  
de sua casa?  
  
-Ia te perguntar uma coisa,......- Mas no meio da frase Miro o interrompe  
com um comentário desnecessário - Então o q vc q fala comigo, to com um  
pouco de presa!.  
  
-Sabe........é q to meio perdido, ñ sei mas o q fazer, vc pode me ajudar?  
–Com uma cara meio suplicante - Vc sempre foi bom em conselhos?  
  
-É lógico!-Com um tom sarcástico- Faça com tds os outros vá passear por  
ai, vai viajar! Vai curti a vida.......-Para ao perceber q Shaka estava  
detraído de novo- Oiiiiiiiiiiiii, tem alguém ai?- passando as mãos  
rapidamente na frente dos olhos de Shaka.  
  
-Desculpa, ta bom, vc disse pra mim viajar, como assim?- Com uma cara de  
desentendido, então Miro começa a explica e Shaka ainda sem entender.  
  
****************  
********************* Enquanto isso, uma garota andava distraída pela ruas movimentadas de uma região da Índia a procura de uma comida para a janta. "Pq será q ele ñ nem nos visitar, to com muita saudade!!", era o pensamento triste da menina. Ela devia ter um 19 anos e era muito bonita, em todos os pontos de vista. Parecia q quanto mais ela andava mas se sentia distante da pessoa q queria ver.  
  
Ela tinha um passado meio pouco diferente (para uma garota), tinha treinado para se tornar uma (amazona com pouco sucesso), ela treinava com alguns garotos, mais velhos e bem mais poderosos q ela, mas por ñ ter conseguido a armadura, ela deixou o treino e agora a única atividade q faz a e ajudar o orfanato onde crescera. *************** ***************************  
  
Vc quer q eu volte pra Índia? Ma...s eu ñ sei ñ - Shaka tinha algum motivo q escondia de Miro, tinha medo de alguém na Índia.- Pensado bem pode até ser bom, posso rever meus amigos.  
  
Então ta decidido vc vai pra Índia amanhã – Falava Miro, enquanto olhava o relógio - então temos q falar Tchau,..... to indo lá pra Ilha pra continua treinado – e Miro sai correndo em direção do porto.  
  
O resto do dia passou rápido e Shaka ainda ficava se perguntando se tinha tomado a decisão correta. Miro foi treinar, Aldebaran foi passar as férias no Brasil, Aioria tinha ido para uma viagem, e Um estava em Jamiel com Kiki. "Será q devo ir mesmo? Ñ posso abandonar meu posto de guardião,........... mas a terra está em paz agora." Nisso começa a arrumar as coisas para a partida.  
  
No dia seguinte Shaka pega um avião para Ganges, na Índia."Será q vai demorar muito pra chegar? Como será q td está depois de tantos anos?". Ele demora pouco mais de uma hora e então já estava desembarcando. Ao olhar para fora do avião vê q pouca coisa havia mudado, o lago, os templos, e algumas casas ainda estavam lá, e as mudanças foram só as lojas e feiras ao longo das ruas.  
  
Shaka começa a andar olhando meio, assim, perdido, a procura do orfanato, virava a cabeça para tds os lados a procura de algum conhecido, algum lugar q continuasse igual, td foi em vão.  
  
Acabou por entrar em uma feira, a procura dos templos q tinham na região e ainda a caminho do orfanato, ele andava detraído "Onde é q está o orfanato, será q ñ vou reconhecer ninguém por ai?" Enquanto isso................................... uma garota andava apresada a caminho de casa, para preparar o almoço, ela estava carregando muitas sacolas com verduras e frutas q juntas ficavam pesadas o suficiente para deixa-la cambaleante.  
  
Shaka andava ainda detraído, ñ percebeu a garota q vinha com presa da direção oposta. Então em uma segundo Shaka e a garota tinham se trombado bem em um cruzamento da feira, Shaka ñ caiu, e com um braço pegou a garota sem deixa-la cair. Depois dela ter ficado de pé, começaram a pegar as coisas q estavam pelo chão.  
  
Muito obrigada.- diz a menina com um sorriso no rosto. –Ah....., e me desculpe por ter batido em vc  
  
Sem problema, tb ñ vi vc vindo, então ñ precisa se desculpar! –Diz Shaka com um sorriso no rosto- E, por acaso vc conhece algum orfanato por aq?.  
  
Sim há, eu trabalho em um, ...........vc quer vir comigo? –Enquanto isso Shaka olha pra menina, por causa da pergunta, daí a menina tb olha para ele, e nesse instante os olhos se encontram "Nossa como ela é bonita,..... mas tem algo familiar nesse olhar" pensa Shaka.  
  
Adoraria ir com vc. Mas onde é q ele fica? – Com um rosto feliz por encontrar o seu 'lar'.  
  
"Nossa q rapaz bonito", ela ficou impressionada com a beleza de Shaka. Mas tb Shaka ñ ficava para traz, ele tb a achava linda. Em um certo momento teve a impressão q eles estão hipnotizados pelos olhos do outro, Shaka co olhos azuis com o céu, e ela com olhos verdes como zafiras. Quando estavam na porta do orfanato, ouviu-se uma pergunta vinda de Shaka.  
  
1. Qual é o seu nome garota?- Enquanto Shaka aguardava a resposta, olhava  
em volta tentando reconhecer o lugar. A garota deixa as compras no chão e  
diz - Meu nome é Shakiti e o seu?  
  
"Shakiti, S-H-A-K-I-T-I, Shakiti" o nome dela começou a rodar na mente de Shaka, nesse instante ele percebeu de onde conhecia a garota. Nesse instante memórias vieram a mente de Shaka, coisas q ele tentou esquecer. 


	2. Memórias de infância

Capitulo 2: Memórias de infância.  
  
Shaka literalmente se perde ao ouvir o nome dela,.......................... sem perceber começa a se encostar na parede da casa, por causa da falta de equilíbrio. Shakiti sem saber o que fazer, joga as compras no chão, e sai correndo para segurar Shaka que estava quase caindo.  
  
"Porque esse nome? O que é que ele tem? Por que me deixa assim?" Milhões de perguntas voavam na mente de Shaka. Suas memórias voltavam como se tivessem acabado de acontecer. E em um clarão, se vê a uns 15 anos atrás, quando ainda treinava na Índia.  
  
******************** FLASHBACK*************************  
  
Era uma tarde quente e úmida, um garotinho de uns 6 ou 7 anos estava se preparando para ir meditar quando um grito faz ele parar:  
  
1. SHAKA ME ESPERA!!!!!!!!!- gritava uma menina que corria em direção a ele  
sem nem parar pra respirar. Ao se aproximar o bastante, ela da um pulo e  
acaba caindo em cima de Shaka. Deixando eles com os rosto quase  
encostados. Nisso como reflexo Shaka a empurra.  
  
1. O que você pensa que esta fazendo?- Shaka estava vermelho de vergonha e  
ela não tanto quanto ele mas tambem estava.- Me responde?- e ainda assim  
sem resposta; ao perceber que não receberia a resposta começou a se  
ajeitar e a levantar.  
  
1. ....Me......desculpa....-fala a menina com a cabeça baixa, tentando  
fazer de tudo para Shaka não olhar em seu olhos. –Foi sem quere, eu  
só.....queria treina com vc!!!!- com um olhar meio tristonho, quase  
chorando.  
  
1. Vc não pode treina comigo!!- com um tom mais impaciente que o normal-  
Eu vou meditar e não posso fazer isso com você me atrapalhando. Ou posso?-  
ele começou a olhar pra ela, e viu que a garota tinha uma lagrima que  
estava preste a escorrer. Então para consolar a menina ele limpa a  
lagrima no rosto dela - Shakiti, não chore, quando você aprender a não  
fazer bagunça na hora da meditação você vem comigo......  
  
1. Mas como eu vou aprender a meditar, se ninguém nunca me leva pra isso?-  
começando a engolir as lagrimas.- Por favor me leva, só hoje...- e isso  
continuou por um bom........... tempo, até ela convenceu Shaka que já  
estava sem paciência.  
  
Isso acontecia sempre que ele ia treinar, ela conseguia fazer Shaka perder a paciência e fazer o que ela quiser. Mas um dia ela saiu pra treinar, e voltou machucada, e não podia sair para encher o Shaka; nessa semana q ela passou na cama Shaka não consegui fazer nada direito. E em um dos últimos dias dele na Índia ele se deu conta do que sentia por ela (apesar da idade) e ao embarcar no avião, murmurou bem baixinho - Será que eu gosto dela? Isso é impossível?  
  
********************FIM do FLASHBACK*********************  
  
"Por que? Porque estou lembrando disso agora? Passou muito tempo, porque será que esse sentimento não foi embora?" A mente de Shaka se desespera, ele não sabe o que deve fazer, até que.........  
  
1. Eiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! - Grita Shakiti, enquanto balança Shaka pelos ombros,  
e um pouco depois de tanto gritar e chacoalhar, ele acaba acordando -  
Você ta bem???????? – fala com um tom de preocupação evidente.  
  
1. Sim, acho que sim!!! – Shaka parece estar muito confuso na hora, e  
Shakiti ao perceber isso fica com uma cara mais preocupada que antes.  
-Estou bem,não se preocupe comigo – com uma cara já normal,e com um  
brilho no olhar.  
  
1. Tem certeza disso? Você desmaio do nada, e quase caiu ai no chão, me  
deixou muito preocupada – ela falava muito rápido quase não se dava para  
entender, mas de repente ela para de fala e olha dentro dos olhos de  
Shaka. "Porque será que fiquei tão preocupada assim? Eu nem o conheço, ou  
será que conheço?..................................O olhar dele não me  
estranho, mas de onde? De onde o conheço?"- Por favor qual é o seu nome?  
  
1. Me desculpe, não tive tempo de me apresentar, meu nome é Shaka.- Nesse  
momento Shaka percebe o olhar da menina e ficou preocupaoa com ela,  
porqur seu olhar se distanciou.  
  
"Então é isso ele é........"nesse instante os pensamentos calmos de alivio, se tornam pensamento aflitos "SHAKA, não é possível, pensei que ele nunca ia voltar" Então ela volta ao normal.  
  
- AI!!!! Desculpa........- ficando meio vermelha ao perceber que Shaka  
estava olhando dentro de seus olhos – vamos entrar, tenho que fazer o  
almoço........ venha.- e puxa Shaka pelos braços enquanto pega as compras  
no chão.  
  
Sem saber o que fazer ela deixa Shaka na sala e vai chamar o dono do orfanato, e depois indo pra cozinha e só com o canto dos olhos, vendo a conversa de Shaka e o Sr. De repente aparece um menininho:  
  
-Sha, q é aquele cara q ta falando com o Sr.? – enquanto olhava a conversa- Ele é um amigo de vocês?.......... Sha, vc ta ai? Me responde!!!!!!!- e começa a puxar a manga de camisa dela.  
  
-Desculpa, você pergunto quem é ele? Não?- olhando agora pro menino que se encontrava atrás dela.- Ele é um antigo morador desse orfanato, ele costumava passar o dia aqui a um 13 anos atrás.  
  
-Ahhhhhh!!!!- Assim que terminou a frase, percebeu que não era só o menino, que tinha se interessado pelo visitante. Do outro lado da sala tinha um grupinho de meninas que não parar de olhar Shaka dês de que ele entrou; acho que o menino percebeu o olhar que ela lançava de Shaka para as meninas e das meninas para Shaka – Você gosta dele,né? Dá pra perceber... você não para de olhar pra ele e não para de suspirar.  
  
-Queeeeee??? Repete isso?- Com a voz meu irritada – Eu, gosta do Shaka da loco?-"o que é que eu to dizendo, e gosto do Shaka,.........será que ta tão evidente assim?" Depois disso virou as costas pro menino e chamou as outras crianças pra comer. Ainda de costas resmunga baixinho - eu gostando do Shaka? Q idiotice?- Mas não baixo o suficiente, já que o emnino escutou.  
  
"Ela gosta do Shaka sim, ta até vermelha por causa da pergunta"- Você gosta sim!!! Adimiti!!! – começa o menino novamente. - Ta bom acho que sim, ñ sei? Mas por favor, não conta pra ninguém tá. Se não??- faz um olhar assassino pro menino. E com uma voz igualmente sanguinária- Prometa!!!!!!! 1. Tá ñ conto pra ninguém.- com a cara mais assustada que um ser humano  
podia fazer.  
  
Enquanto isso na sala:  
  
1. É muito bom te rever Shaka! –Dando-lhe um aperto de mão – Faz muito  
tempo que não temos noticias suas aqui no orfanato. 2. Eu não podia manter contato entre o Santuário e a Índia,..... Mas estou  
aqui, sã e salvo. É isso que importa 3. Estávamos todos muito preocupados com você, pois ficamos sabendo que  
você quase morreu na batalha contra um tal de Hades.- olhando de vez em  
quando pra trás onde havia um grupo de meninas. 4. Sim, é verdade, mas não deviam ter se preocupado, esse é o meu destino.  
  
Nesse momento ele olha pra cozinha e consegue ver Shakiti discutindo com um menino, e apesar de não ouvir a discussão, começou a rir em pensamento, por causa da cara q Shakiti tinha feito.Então eles se levantaram e foram comer ao ouvir o chamado de Shakiti  
  
Na sala de jantar, havia uma mesa grande, as crianças estavam em uma parte da mesa, o Sr. foi para seu escritório, e na outra ponta estavam Shaka e Shakiti que comeram e conversaram até a hora do jantar já que Shakiti só era responsável pelo café e pelo almoço.  
  
Quando o jantar acabou, eles saíram e foram andar a margem de um rio para relaxar um pouco; se sentaram e começar a conversar sobre o passado, e as muitas vezes que se meteram e encrenca na hora dos treinos,  
  
1. Shaka, vc lembra quando cinco meninos nos desafiaram, aqui na beira do  
rio, e nós dois caímos no rio e ficamos doentes por dias.- com uma cara  
de criança que fez uma coisa errada, que terminou engraçada. 2. Como podia esquecer, você que meteu a gente nisso, depois de rouba  
alguma coisa deles, não foi?- Com um sorriso meigo no rosto- É verdade,  
mas não é minha culpa que você quis banca o heroi e me ajudar, ou e´? E começaram a discutir sobre todas as coisas possíveis, até que Shakiti começou a ficar com sono. Nisso Shakiti um pouco vermelha se apóia nos ombros de Shaka para poder descansar um pouco, mas acabou pegando no sono. Shaka a observa o tempo todo e quando ela dorme, ele a carrega até o quarto dela, e depois vai para o seu pra dormir. Ao acordar Shakiti se lembra do dia que Shaka partiu pro santuário.  
  
******************** FLASHBACK*************************  
  
Era uma tarde quente, e Shaka tinha acabado de sair do orfanato, Shakiti não queria dizer adeus..........então acabou se arrependendo e saiu correndo até o aeroporto, ao chegar por sorte Shaka ainda não tinha partido.  
  
-SHAKA, por favor espera!!!!!!!!!- Grita ela em vão, porque o aeroporto estava lotado, e em um ultimo esforço alcança Shaka- Me desculpa, não queria te falar adeus, Shaka por favor não vá para sempre!!!! -Shakiti, eu vou voltar mas não vou voltar a morar aqui!! Tá bom, Agora tenho que ir, o avião vai sair daqui a pouco.  
  
Nisso Shakiti pula no pescoço de Shaka e lhe da um abraço, e começa a chorar, mas em pouco tempo já estava no chão porque Shaka tinha ido para dentro do avião e em um ultimo aceno se despedem.  
  
Nos dias seguintes, ela não sai do templo onde Shaka ia meditar, e sempre acabava chorando, pois sentia muita falta de Shaka, e só depois de muitos dias conseguiu diminuir as lagrimas.  
  
********************FIM do FLASHBACK*********************  
  
"Porque lembrei disso? Ele prometeu que ia voltar, e aqui está ele, será que é por isso que ele, voltou? Duvido? PQ TENHO Q GOSTA TANTO DELE ASSIM!!" 


	3. Quem são eles

Capitulo 3: Quem são eles?  
  
Pela manhã seguinte Shakiti se levantou bem sedo para poder ir comprar as coisas pro café, ela fez o maior cuidado pra não fazer barulho, pegou suas roupas e saiu de fininho pela porta, foi até o final do corredor, onde tinha o banheiro, entrou e trocou de roupa e voltou para o quarto, ela tinha ido pegar um colar com uma pedra que ela ganhara de seu mestre anos atrás, ao coloca-lo ela sai do quarto. Quando estava chegando na sala, lembrou que tinha que pegar a lista de compras que deixaram pra ela noite passada.  
  
********* Shaka estava olhando para o céu da varanda da frente, que era o quarto onde estava dormindo, ele tinha acordado faz um bom tempo, já tinha se trocado e estava pronto pra sair, mas que graça teria sair sem ter ninguém para te acompanhar ou conversar. Ao ver Shakiti saindo de casa, Shaka pula da varanda até a frente da casa, dando um susto enorme nela, e ainda fazendo-a cair de costas, com a sena, Shaka da uma risada contida, e ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, ela tambem começa a rir de si mesma.  
  
Depois disso Shaka e Shakiti saem para fazer as compras, mas como tinha acordado mais sedo que o normal, não tinham tantas barracas abertas como no dia anterior. Então Shaka e Shakiti decidem ir passear pela cidade, para poderem conversar, ele comenta sobre as batalhas que teve dês de que saiu da Índia.  
  
-Ainda bem que nada aconteceu - com um ar de alivio – mas você não luta mais, não é? já que vocês derrotaram Hades.  
  
-Espero que aquela tenha sido a minha ultima batalha, mas duvido muito – fala com um pouco preocupado. –Mas se tiver que lutar de novo para proteger Athena, estou disposto a arriscar minha vida. Já que esse é o meu destino.  
  
Depois disso Shakiti, vai pra mais perto de Shaka –VOCÊ NÃP PODE MORRER- Shaka ficou espantado com a reação da menina- eu não vou deixar você lutar se for pra você morrer.- gritava ela totalmente preocupada e aflita com a frase de Shaka.  
  
-Me desculpe, não queria te deixar preocupada, - ele olhar carinhosamente para ela, até o olhar de preocupação sumir. – não vou morrer. –a abraçando, deixando tanto ele quanto ela totalmente vermelhos.  
  
-Sha..a....ka?? O que você está fazendo?- enquanto fechava os olhos tentar ficar mais calma (e menos vermelha). Depois da pergunta Shaka para de abraça-la – você só morreria por Athena?  
  
-Não,.......... Shakiti tambem morreria por todos meus amigos,e.......principalmente........ você.- Assim ambos ficando mais envergonhados do que já estavam. Então saíram andando juntinhos até a feira que já estava aberta a um tempinho.  
  
**************************** ****************************** Em quanto isso não tão longe dali, dois homens conversavam em quanto uma mulher passava informações para eles. A mulher estava seguindo Shakiti e Shaka dês de que ele saíram do orfanato.  
  
Vocês não acreditam no que acabei de ouvir – com um olhar surpreso, ao ver a cena do abraço. – Shaka e Shakiti têm um ponto fraco em comum. Fala logo qual é o ponto fraco deles? – Falavam os outros dois. – Você sabe muito bem o que queremos, não sabe? – com um tom raivoso na voz. Sim é claro que sei! Temos que pegar a jóia. – Diz ela enquanto segue os dois.  
**************************** *****************************  
  
-Shaka pega um pouco de pão ali, por favor. – Shaka decidiu ajudar nas  
compras apesar de não estar muito acostumado com isso. – Tambem pega um  
pouco de manteiga!!!!!  
  
-Ta bom – indo até uma padaria, ali perto, e pegando tudo que Shakiti  
pediu. Depois da sair da padaria se encontrou com Shakiti, perto do rio –  
Proto, ta tudo aqui "espero".- Shaka carregando umas seis sacolas de pão  
e manteiga, e Shakiti mais umas quatro sacolas com o resto das compras.  
  
Voltaram pro orfanato lá pelas 8 da manhã. – Shaka pose deixa que eu  
cozinho, você me espera ai na sala.- olhando pro relógio e vendo que  
ainda tinha meia hora pra apronta tudo. – E se não for pedi de mais, você  
pode acordar os meninos daqui a pouco.  
  
Tudo bem, - fala Shaka fazendo enquanto acena positivamente com a cabeça - Daqui dez minutos vou lá pra acordar os meninos.- olhando pro relógio Valeu!! - responde Shakiti.  
  
Vinte minutos mais tarde Shakiti já estava quase terminado tudo, e Shaka já havia subido fazia uns sete ou oito minutos atrás. Quando ela terminou de colocar tudo na mesa, chamou por Shaka. Ele já estava descendo as escadas com todos os outros meninos. Shakiti subiu e deixou Shaka cuidando da cozinha e dos meninos; ela subiu o mais rápido que pode para acordar as meninas que estavam dormindo. Ao chagar no quarto teve uma surpresa ao ver todas as meninas já trocadas e arrumadas.  
  
-Como vocês acordaram sem eu chamar? – olhando para os olhos da menina mais nova do quarto – Por acaso, Shaka veio aque? -Não se preocupe Sha, não foi ele – olhando para as outras meninas do quarto - nós acordamos com o barulho que os meninos fizeram. -A sim, então vamos todas comer!!! – e todas ficaram assustadas com a reação de Shakiti - VAMOS!!!! – virando e começando a descer.  
  
Ao chagar na cozinha viu todos os meninos sentados e comendo, Shakiti ficou meio assustada no começo, mas depois viu que Shaka tava com uma cara, então ela foi até ele e......  
  
-Shaka, que você vez?- ainda com o olhar para os meninos.- você nã uso o seu cosmo neles né ? – agora fitando os olhos dele. Não , só falei que ia mostra um golpe pra eles – e olhou para os meninos – acho que eles descobriram que eu sou um cavaleiro. – falando baixinho pra eles não ouvirem – acho que alguém deve te contado - e olhou pra ela com um olhar incriminador – foi você, não foi? Não exatamente..... – tentando evitar o olhar do cavaleiro – eu só disse que você morava aqui no orfanato na mesma época que eu. – falando com uma voz meio caída - mas tem uns meninos XERETAS –falou emalto e bom som, pros meninos escutarem. – que mexeram nos arquivos e descobriram que eu sou uma amazona. – voltando a falar baixo, mas agora quase num cochicho na orelha de Shaka.  
  
Nesse instante as meninas entram na cozinha e sentam nos seu lugares, e ao perceberem que Shaka estava olhando somente pra Shakiti começaram a espalhar 'fofoquinhas' para os outros órfãos. Quando a fofoquinhas chegou ao ouvido do amiguinho da Shakiti, "você sabia q Shakiti e Shaka são namorados e que só saem pra faze compras juntos pra poder passar mais tempo juntos", apesar de saber que Shakiti gostava de Shaka, duvidava que eles deixariam tão evidente isso.  
  
*************************** ******************************** Enquanto isso fora da casa:  
  
-Você ouviu as criancinhas? – falava um homem forte e alto, enquanto olhava eles comendo. – Será que eles são mesmo namorados. -Você lembra que eu disse que os vi abraçados? – falava agora uma mulher magra e de cabelos pretos. – Vai ser assim que nós vamos pegar a jóia dela. Vamos usar Shaka. - Calma, temos tempo pra tudo. Não se afobe! – disse um homem tambem magro, mas não tão forte como seu amigo – A jóia sagrada de Shiva, será nossa novamente. 


	4. Larguea!

Capitulo 4: Largue – a!  
  
Depois do café Shaka e Shakiti saíram da sala de jantar, Vish (amiguinho da Shakiti), sai correndo atrás dele para que ficassem sabendo do boato do café da manhã. Apesar de ficarem sabendo da noticia não ficaram bravos, nem nada parecido, eles simplesmente ignoram o boato.  
  
****************************** ******************************* Do lado de fora, as três pessoas que estavam observando eles, saíram da janela e foram para cima do telhado, mas o maior delas teve um problema, pois tropeçou em uma telha e fez o maior barulho e apesar de nenhum órfão ter ouvido Shaka e Shakiti saíram da casa correndo para ver o que tinha sido o barulho. Então para não serem pegos abaixaram.  
  
Seu desajeitado! Dava pra ser mais cuidadoso? – olhava a mulher para ele que estava caído no telhado. – Você devia prestar mais atenção, ve se não faz de novo! Eii!!!!! Quem você acha que é para me chamar de desajeitado? –olha o grandalhão com um tom raivoso na voz, e sem querer aumentando sua cosmo energia. Calma vocês eles estão lá em baixo, e se continuarem fazendo barulho, ai sim que a gente fica ferrado. – falava num tom sarcástico, e os encarava com um olhar diabólico. ************************** *********** *********************  
  
Shaka e Shakiti saíram para os fundos tentando ver de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Eles primeiros só ficam olhando em volta, depois acabam sentindo um cosmo baixo bem próximos deles.  
  
-Shaka, de onde ele veio? – com uma voz preocupada – Se forem nos atacar,  
teremos que sair daqui. – começando a mexer a cabeça e o corpo para todas  
as direções possíveis. Certo! Não podemos colocar as crianças em perigo. – olhando para a janela da cozinha, depois fechando os olhos - O cosmo vem do telhado! Tem certeza? – agora parando de se mexer e olhando para o telhado.  
  
Nesse instante Vish aparece e para na frente da porta ao ver o olhar preocupado de Shakiti.  
  
-Shakiti, o que foi? – gritava o menino imaginar o que estava  
acontecendo. – Vem pra dentro.  
-Vish, vai embora. – olharam os dois para o garoto que agora se dirigia  
a eles. – Pare, vá para dentro agora.- Mas foi tarde de mais, o menor  
homem pulou e pegou o menino.  
  
-Vish!!!!!!!- grita Shakiti sem espera. – Solte- o agora! – com olhar de  
raiva para o sujeito.  
-Não garota, primeiro venha conosco. – Olhando bem pros dois a sua  
frente, Shaka queria atacar mais o homem segurava o menino com força e  
com a mão bem próxima ao pescoço. – Venha conosco menina, e posso pensar  
em salta-lo.  
-Mas o que você quer com ela? – pergunta Shaka, pela primeira vez se  
manifestando. – O que você tem contra ela? Vamos responda?  
-Não tenho nada contra ela cavaleiro,.......... – Shaka olha espantado  
para o homem"Como? Como ele sabe?" – Só quero pegar uma coisa que nos  
pertence.  
  
Shakiti não pensa duas vezes e começa a andar em direção ao homem, mas é segurada pelas mãos de Shaka, ele faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça para ela.  
  
-Espere um pouco. – falou baixo para ela, depois olhou pro homem a sua frente – Que falta de cortesia, sei que você já sabe quem somos, mas vc poderia se apresentar e pedir para seus amigos descerem. Que falta de respeito a minha, sou Neth – então os outros dois pulam – Sou Igha – diz a mulher - E eu sou Bothe. Obrigado, agora você pode soltar o garoto. – olhando fixamente para os três. – Solte-o .  
  
De repente Igha solta um ataque em Shaka, mas sem efeito mas fazendo ele recuar um pouco. Assim deixando Bothe com o caminho livre para pegar Shakiti. E em poucos segundos, Shakiti estava presa por Bothe, Vish estava caído desmaiado e Shaka se esquivando de Igha. Bothe solta uma bombinha de fumaça e Igha pula para trás indo embora com os outros. Então Shaka começa a gritar e correr.  
  
-Largue-a, ela não fez nada a vocêa. – e assim continuou correndo.  
  
Shaka sai correndo, e os alcança com facilidade, mas se ataca-se iria ferir Shakiti que era uma coisa que ele não queria. E na frente dele os três se separam, Shaka saia atrás de Bothe que estava com Shakiti, mas quando o alcança, vê que ele estava sem ela, o que ele viu era uma ilusão. Então deixa ele ir.  
  
****************************** ****************************** Uma hora depois, Shakiti acorda em um lugar escuro e frio que não parecia com nenhum outro lugar que ela já tinha entrado. "Onde estou? Shaka cadê você?" Ao olhar pra frente vê os seu ter seqüestradores, descalçando em uma sala, Shakiti lentamente começa a elevar seu cosmo e acaba arrebentando as correntes que estavam a segurando.  
  
Com o barulho os três se viram para vê-la, ao perceberem que ela estava solta vão segura-la. No começo ela resistiu bem, pois vinha um de cada vez, mas quando os três atacaram ao mesmo tempo ela cai ao chão ainda consciente. -SHAKA!!!!!!- grita gastando o pouco de energia q ela tinha. "Shaka me ajuda". 


	5. O resgate

Capitulo 5: O resgate.  
  
Shaka que estava pela cidade (procurando Shakiti), sentiu algo estranho, 'Shaka, Shaka!!!'; era a voz de Shakiti 'me ajuda'. Shaka para e começa a tentar descobrir de onde veio a voz dela. Olha para todos os lados, mas sem resposta o cosmo de Shakiti desapareceu de novo.  
  
-Shakiti, cadê você?- Resmungava Shaka a toda hora; de repente Vish chega até Shaka que estava sentado em uma praça – Não se preocupe, vamos acha-la. Tenho certeza!-Falava Vish meio triste mas tentando encorajar Shaka. -Foi minha culpa. – Começava a choramingar - Foi tudo minha culpa – repetiu Shaka – Se eu tivesse usado todo meu poder ela não..te..teria – começou a chorar e não parou. -Pare de chorar, deixa a gente ajudar! Ou você não quer acha-la? Todos somos culpados. Você não teve culpa.-Shaka que sempre foi orgulhoso, pensou "um garotinho, me dando uma lição de moral. Eu mereso" -Você tem razão. Pode ajudar, mas..... – Ele sente novamente o cosmo de Shakiti. "Shaka, me ajuda!!!!!!!" – O que? – a cara de Shaka espantou o garoto, assim Shaka tenta responder "aumenta seu cosmo! Vamos?"  
  
*************************** ********************* ***********  
  
Igha, vucê sabe como é a jóia? – Pergunta Bothe, com uma cara meio tonta. – E como saber se ela esta com a jóia? Igha você tá ouvindo. – Enquanto Neth e Igha olhavam a garota desmaiada. Bothe!!! Pegue ela e leve-a até a outra caverna!! – Fala Neth calmamente – Vamos rápido com isso!! O garoto esta vindo!!! – Grita Igha que já estava quase fora da caverna. Mas o que?- olhava sem entender - Como ele nos achou? – Já pegando a garota do chão. – Eu olhei varias vezes, é impossível que ele tenha me seguido. Seu idiota, ele nos achou por causa do cosmo. – Gritaram os dois para ele, de fora da caverna. – Agora vamos logo.  
  
Nisso os três saem da caverna, e se dirigem para um lugar mais afastado. Shaka que já estava bem próximo da caverna, viu os três correndo pela beira de um rio.  
  
-Parem!!!! O que vocêss querem com ela? – Gritava Shaka, que estava com  
uma expressão de raiva no rosto, e se prepara pra atacar.  
  
-Vai atacar ela, cavaleiro? Vai mata-la, junto a nós? – Com um olhar  
maligno e vencedor encarava Shaka, que havia passado eles e estava  
preparado para mata-los. – Vamos o que está esperando ataque!! – encarou  
mais uma vez o cavaleiros de Virgem.  
  
Ao ouvir a ameaça Shaka da um paço pra trás e olha para Shakiti desmaiada nos braços de Bothe que estava há frente dos outros segurando a garota com um braço e com a outra mão preparada para acertar a garganta dela.  
  
"Shaka vou ficar bem." Ouvia Shaka em seus pensamentos. "Vamos!!! O que está esperando ataque-os enquanto estão distraídos. SHAKA!!!!". Então Shaka finge se virara e começa a preparar seu golpe  
  
Shaka volta a se virar mas agora com uma expressão fria e com os olhos fechados para os bandidos: Sei...- os três se entre olham sem acreditar que ele os iria atacar - San..Sara – E uma luz vai em direção os três, milésimos depois os três estavam no chão, e sem sentir o cosmo dos três ele se vira pega Shakiti que estava pouco feriada caída ao lado de Bothe.  
Shaka ouve um sussurro vindo de Shakiti – Shaka...... muito obrigada –  
assim acomodando a cabeça no peito de Shaka, fazendo ele corar.  
  
************************** ********************** *********** Um tempo depois:  
  
Shaka e Shakiti estavam no orfanato, Shaka com alguns arranhões que ñ causam nenhum problema a ele, mas mesmo assim Shakiti, que estava muito machucada insistia em cuidar dos arranhões. -Vai Shaka, deixa eu vê esse machucado! – olhando com uma carinha de preocupada indo em direção a ele que estava no sofá da sala, depois sentando ao seu lado para tratar melhor o braço – Vamos, to esperando. –com uma expressão de impaciência infantil, e de tanto insistir convence Shaka a estender o braço para ele cuidar.  
  
-Não precisa. – Falava Shaka, sem resultado – É você que precisa deitar e descansar bastante.- olhando para as mãos dela em seu braço – Agora é melhor você ir descansar. Não acha?- olhou para o rosto da garota mostrar nenhuma expressão.  
  
Shakiti mostra a língua pra ele, como se fosse uma criancinha desobedecendo aos pais, fazendo Shaka dar uma risadinha (uma coisa não muito comum, se tratando dele). Assim se levanta, mas ou chegar no fim da sala, quase no corredor Shaka lhe faz uma pergunta. Shakiti o que ele queriam com você? – fazendo ela tirar o sorriso que tinha no rosto para colocar uma expressão pensativa, então Shaka continua – a única coisa que lembro é de uma tal de jóia. Sabe essa jóia? –assim tirando o colar que estava usando – é a única que eu tenho de valiosa. – entregando para Shaka – Mas não sei o que ela pode ter haver com isso tudo? Eles falaram que ela era sagrada,não foi? – agora olhando a pedra de todos os lados possíveis. – Mas para mim ela parece normal. – voltado a dar o colar para Shakiti- Jóia sagrada de Shiva – falou bem baixo e com um tom pensativo na voz. A única coisa que eu sei é que antes dela vir para mim – começou a recolocar o colar – ela pertencia ao meu Mestre. Mas ele não me disse nada sobre ela, eu acho? De qualquer modo deve ser atrás dela que eles estão e não podemos deixar que peguem ela. – Olhando para os olhos de sua amiga – Nem que peguem você de novo. – Fechando os olhos e indo em direção a ele –Me desculpe – Assim a abraçando forte,deixando-a sem reação – Não pude te proteger.  
  
Nesse instante um velho estranho entra na sala e vê os dois, assim fazendo ambos ficarem envergonhados. E sem ligar para o casal entra mais um pouco na casa e se senta no sofá. E com uma voz roca e fraca pergunta  
  
Minha jovem –fazendo uma prevê pausa para respirar – seu nome é Shakiti? Sim, é mas como?O senhor me conhece? – fala a menina sem entender e tentando reconhecer o homem - Quem é o senhor? Me desculpe pela intromissão – olhando para o rapaz que estava ao lado dela. – Mas eu preciso fazer um favor a um velho amigo. Você deve conhece- lo – voltando a encarar a menina mas dessa vez com um sorriso- Mestre Mutho, estou certo. Que –olhou a menina espantada –ESSE É O NOME DE MEU MESTRE –fazendo ela olhar para o colar que tinha consigo. 


	6. A Joia Sagrada

Oi !!!!!!!!!! Td blz???? Valeu Janeka, Nebula Chang e Elfa pela Reviews............... Espero que gostem desse capitulo (sei q so uma merda pra escreve mas, faze o que né?) Mandei Comentarios (Criticas ou Elogios, e opniões pra mim escreve os proximos cap)........................ Valeu mesmo !!! ******************** ****************************  
  
Capitulo 6: A jóia Sagrada.  
  
O velho olhou com um sorriso para a garota, e ela com uma cara meio confusa, tenta perguntar. – De onde... o Sr. o con.......nhe.....ece? – Agora esperando a resposta ansiosa do Sr.  
  
-Nós treinamos juntos. E só no separamos quando ele começou a te treinar. – olhando pela janela e depois virando mas seu olhar primeiro para em Shaka- Mas não é sobre mim, muito menos seu mestre que quero falar. Vim aqui alerta-la sobre sua jóia. – ambos presentes na sala se espantam com a afirmação do senhor.  
  
-O que? O senhor sabe sobre essa pedra? – Shakiti estava olhando tão fixamente para o velho que nem percebeu q Shaka estava a chamando. –Por Favor nos conte!! – começando a ficar ansiosa com a demora do Sr.  
  
Shaka depois de muito insistir consegue chamar Shakiti, ele pedem licenças para se retirar rapidamente da sala para conversarem sozinhos. Eles andam rapidamente até a cozinha e....  
  
-Shaka porque isso...... agora? Ele vai nos falar sobre a jóia!!!- falando tão rápido que não dava pra entender nada – Diga logo o qur você quer. –Agora voltando a olhar para a sala. -Shakiti você não acha muito estranho tudo isso? – olhando para ela tentando ver o que ela olhava - Justo quando estamos discutindo sobre a jóia um homem aparecer e falar que vai nos contar tudo. –com um tom preocupando na voz.  
1. O que você quer dizer? – voltando a olhar para Shaka – Ele conhece meu  
mestre....... pra mim isso e mais que suficiente para confiar nele.  
2. Mas qualquer um que more aqui a algum tempo podem saber isso. –  
virando e ficando de costas pra ela. – Se mestre foi importante por  
aqui. Você sabe disso!  
3. Shaka, eu sei de tudo isso,.......... mas essa é a melhor chance que  
nós temos para descobrir sobre a jóia. – indo para frente dele, e  
olhando para seus olhos. – Vamos falar com ele!!!! – fazendo uma  
carinha de cachorrinho sem dono – Por favor !!!!!  
4. Tá bom.... – um pouco receoso com isso – mas se for raptada de novo,  
não me culpe – com um tom sarcástico.  
Ela olha pra ele – Eu não de culpei da ultima vez.... –Se vira e vai  
pra sala.  
  
Assim os dois voltam a sala, e se sentam para começar a ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer.  
1. Desculpe Sr. – diz Shakiti enquanto sentava – Pode nos dizer o que o  
senhor queria.  
2. Tudo bem, - olhando para eles e pegando uma foto antiga do bolso – Vim  
aqui para avisar sobre uma jóia que pertencia a seu mestre.  
3. Sim, isso nós já sabemos – Shaka começou a falar meio impaciente –  
Então...  
4. Mutho e eu éramos grandes amigos, nós sempre estávamos juntos. –  
começou a olhar a foto – Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem.. – então  
fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar de tudo.  
  
*************************FLASHBACK*************************  
  
Era um dia bonito e quente em Ganges (Índia), mas vários 'garotos' (deviam ter uns 15 anos) estavam lutando para ver quem receberia a armadura de Vishnu (deus Hindu) e a jóia de Shiva. Deviam ser 4 duplas lutando no local. Tudo lutavam para conseguir a armadura sagrada. Dentre os 8 participantes, havia 3 com preferência: Mutho, Mihyo e Nhawa. Eles eram amigos, mas por algum motivo no dia do campeonato Nhawa tentou se manter distante de seus amigos, ele ficou a manhã toda treinado sozinho na beira do rio. Mutho e Mihyo estranharam a repentina mudança de habito de seu amigo, mas acharam que era nervosismo porque estava entre os mais fortes. Antes do inícios da lutas o Mestre que estava organizando tudo começou a contar a lenda do premio que o vencedor receberia.  
  
*********************** FIM DO FLASHBACK *******************  
  
1. O nosso mestre nos contou a lenda dessa jóia – começou a mexer nas  
mãos, como sinal de nervosismo – a jóia era uma que o supunha-se  
pertencer ao deus Shiva da mitologia hindu. – novamente fechou os  
olhos e lembrou do que seu mestre disse antes das lutas, mas dessa vez  
tudo que ele lembra falava para que os dois ouvissem.  
  
************************ FLASHBACK *************************  
  
Na mesma tarde depois dos treinos, os 8 garotos sentaram-se a frente do templo de Buda, há frente do templo se encontravam a armadura e jóia. O mestre dos 8 sai do templo e começa a contar tudo sobre a historia dos dois artefatos.  
  
- Garotos. Hoje um de vocês recebera uma das mas fortes armaduras existentes. – olhando diretamente para Nhawa que estava sentado ou lado de Mutho e Mihyo. – Mas alem disso tambem ganhara a jóia de Shiva. Um poderoso artefato que foi deixado junto a essa armadura. O cavaleiro que ganhar a armadura vai ter que arcar com o peso que a jóia vai ter sobre suas vidas. Ela guarda um grande poder cósmico dento de si. E quanto é usada para objetivo malignos pode causar destruição de tudo que estiver ao seu redor. Vocês entenderam? -Sim, senhor!!!!! – responderam os 8 que estavam presentes no local. -Ah!!! Antes que me esqueça espero que todos aqui possuam um coração nobre pois não podemos correr riscos.  
  
*********************** FIM DO FLASHBACK*****************  
  
1. Sim, senhor mas.....- Shakiti ia começar a pergunta quanto Shaka –  
Senhor! Sim até ai eu entendo, mas, porque estão atrás da jóia que  
agora está sendo guardada por Shakiti.  
2. É que teve uma coisa que eu não contei ainda. –ele abre os olhos se  
lavanta e vai em direção a Shakiti. – Não sei se vc chegou a ver a  
armadura de Mutho, mas a ......  
3. A armadura dele não era armadura de Vishnu, era? – interrompeu Shakiti  
agora com uma cara de preocupação e as mão segurando a jóia de seu  
colar.  
4. Exato!!!! – agora parando a frente dela – Não foi Mutho que ganhou a  
armadura e sim......., Nhawa. – e começou a olhar para os olhos dos  
dois que se encontraram a sua frente.  
5. Mas como isso é possível?- pergunta Shaka com uma cara confusa – Se  
bem me lembro você disse que quem ganhasse a armadura ficaria com a  
jóia tambem.  
6. Certo, sentem-se e termino de contar o dia daquele campeonato foi  
muito estranho. – Fez uma breve pausa e voltou para seu lugar no sofá-  
As lutas proseguiram......  
  
************************* FLASHBACK ************************  
  
Ao fim do dia, todos estavam esperando o final da luta das Semi-Finais: Mihyo vs Nhawa e Mutho vs Nther. As lutas continuaram como de esperado Mutho ganhou em questão de segundos a luta e au ganhar foi ver a nossa luta.  
  
------------------ --------------------------- --------------------------  
  
É isso espero que tenham gostado, sei q ñ é nehuma maravilha, mas eu faço o possivel...........................Mandei Reviews tá bom................Bjs ^-^ 


	7. Um pouco mais de historia

Capitulo 7: Um pouco de historia  
  
***************CONTINUAÇÃO DO FLASHBACK **************** A força de Nhawa e Mihyo era quase iguais, enquanto um atacava outro defendia e em questão de milésimos já estava atacando o outro e passaram mas de horas naquela luta que parecia não ter fim, até que Nhawa consegue se esquivar do golpe e expandindo seu cosmo até o sue nível máximo e assim fazendo Mihyo perder totalmente a força e cair desmaiado no chão. Assim que a luta termina Mutho entra correndo na arena para cuidar de seu amigo desmaiado no chão mas ao passar Nhawa ele percebe um cosmo meio alterado vindo do amigo. Ao chegar até o corpo de Mihyo, ele o pega e sai correndo até o Mestre deles para poder fazer algo.  
  
- Mestre!!!!!!!!!! – chaga o garoto ofegante no templo – Por favor ajude-o! Calma Mutho....... - falava com uma voz calma e serena, assim começando a elevar seu cosmo para reanimar o aluno – ele vai ficar bem.... – agora parando de olhar para seu aluno desmaiado, e virando a cabeça até a arena onde ainda se encontrava Nhawa. Ao perceber o olhar preocupado do mestre, Mutho vira a cabeça para ver o mesmo que seu mestre – O cosmo dele esta diferente, não é senhor? – perguntava enquanto o observavam sair da arena. – Percebi ao passar perto dele lá fora. -Sim. – fechou os olhos e começou a se levantar para sair – Tem algo muito estranho. – falou em um sussurro quase inaudível, saiu do templo e se dirigiu a armadura do lado de fora -Mas mestre – Mutho tentou se levantar e ir atrás dele, mas suas roupas foram segurado por uma mão, a mão de Mihyo. Cuidado na sua luta contra ele.- disse o amigo com dificuldade, e depois voltado a desmaiar. "Vou tomar cuidado meu amigo. Não se preocupe." Assim finalmente se levantando e indo para sua cabana do outro lado do templo.  
  
No dia seguinte, logo ao amanhecer começou a luta entre os dois. Mutho era o favorito, mas não podia subestimar Nhawa, pois ambos eram poderosos. Ao chegar a arena. No lado esquerdo um garoto de estatura média, bem moreno com os olhos pretos, e cabelos igual mente escuros, braços e pernas grande e com aspecto de serem fortes, assim era Nhawa; do outro lado se encontrava Mutho, ele era menor que Nhawa mas não podia se considerar baixo, tinha cabelos claros, um marrom brilhantes, olhos cor de mel.  
  
Mutho ainda estava com um pouco de raiva de seu rival, e esse sentimento não era um dos melhores para um cavaleiro possuir, ele não queria lutar com Nhawa porque estava preocupado com Mihyo que ainda estava deitado no templo, consciente, mais muito debilitado.  
  
A luta começou pouco depois da sete horas, no olhar de ambos os cavaleiros havia um brilho de confiança que venceriam. O mestre falou mais uma ou duas palavras. E deu inicio a luta que decidiria quem seria o novo cavaleiro de Vishnu. A luta começou bem, ambos lutavam sem tentar matar um ao outro Mutho usava seus golpes rápidos para acertar Nhawa, e para esse atacar Mutho usava os braços e pernas para prender e esmagar (estilo Geki de urso).  
  
A luta seguiu, estava pior que a luta de Nhawa contra Mihyo já havia passado mais de 1 hora de luta, os dois estavam cansados, e não estavam mas se agüentando em pé, mas continuavam. Um momento em que estavam os dois caído no chão o mestre chega.  
  
1. Vamos deixar o final dessa luta pra mais tarde. Certo? - perguntava o  
velho a começar a descer do templo – Levantem se e descansem.  
2. Não senhor – veio um grito da arena, não só um dois gritos Mutho e  
Nhawa responderam juntos. – Queremos continuar lutando até não  
agüentarmos mais.....- disse Mutho começando a se levantar  
3. Isso mesmo, vamos lutar até um cair.- Continuo Nhawa – Começou a se  
levantar tambem - Mas é lógico que eu vou ganhar – e no fim da frase  
dando uma grande e alta gargalhada, e depois disso seu olhar se voltou  
para Mutho, mas já não era um olhar amigável, era um olhar assassino  
para cima do amigo.  
  
Assim voltando a lutar, Mutho percebeu a mudança no amigo e quando consegui imobilizá-lo perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas em resposta teve apenas um sorriso e uma cotovelada na barriga. Duas horas depois do inicio da luta ainda não havia um sinal de vencedor, mas de repente Mutho consegue elevar seu cosmo que já estava fraco te tanto lutar, numa ultima tentativa corre e acerta o outro. Nhawa cai no chão, mas em vez de dar o golpe final nele Mutho foi ajuda-lo a se levantar, mas Nhawa ainda estava com o olhar assassino e em vez de simplesmente levantar derruba o amigo e o impura para fora da arena. Assim dando um fim na luta.  
  
Ao receber o seu premio tão desejado,ele ergue a caixa da armadura, mas quando ia pegar a jóia que estava ao lado da armadura, a mesma reage, soltando cargas elétricas nas mãos de Nhawa, o mesmo a solta no chão por causa do choque; depois disso o mestre pega a jóia e chama Mutho e Nhawa para conversar no templo. Mihyo ainda estava no templo descansando e fingiu que estava dormindo, quando viu eles se aproximarem.  
  
1. Senhores, sentem-se – pede o mestre assim que entram na sala.- por  
favor.Devido ao fato que ocorreu depois da luta entre vocês. Vou ter  
que tomar uma atitude pouco recomendada.  
- Sim senhor, que atitude? – perguntou Mutho, sério.  
1. Ocorreu o seguinte, Nhawa a jóia não o aceitou como seu guardião.-  
Disse o mestre olhando para o garoto que estava com uma cara de  
desentendido.  
2. Como assim Mestre, como ela pode não me aceita? – Dizia o garoto  
incrédulo.  
3. Sim, exato, a jóia sente o cosmo de seu defensor e pode aceita-lo ou  
rejeita-lo. – agora o Mestre havia levantado para pegar a jóia que  
estava num recipiente próximo a entrada do templo – Você tem duas  
escolhas Nhawa.  
4. Sim mestre, quais são elas? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
5. Ou você entrega sua armadura para Mutho pra ele ser o guardião.......-  
olhou para Mutho que se encontrava a sua frente- ...ou você fica com a  
armadura, Mutho com a jóia, e vocês trabalham juntos para protege-la.  
6. MAS MESTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Nhawa., mas ao ver o cosmo calmo do  
mestre – eu vou trabalhar junto a Mutho. – mas seu olhar dizia que não  
era essa a sua intenção. 


	8. A descoberta de um sentimento

Capitulo 8: A descoberta de um sentimento  
  
Após a longa historia que o senhor havia contado tanto Shaka quando Shakiti tinham perguntas em mente mas não conseguiam perguntar a ele, porque eram tantas e não sabiam por qual começar. Percebendo que os dois estavam meio pensativos:  
  
1. Vocêss tem alguma duvida......... – sem tirar os dos dois jovens a sua  
frente- ou pergunta pra me fazer?  
2. Ahm !!!!!! – foi a única coisa que Shakiti conseguiu falar até que uma  
coisa chamou atenção da menina –Ah!!! Como os senhor sabe tudo isso? –  
começando a olhar para o senhor a a sua frente......  
3. Ah... sim. Acho que me esqueci de me apresentar..... Meu nome é Mihyo.-  
ele percebe a cara que ambos fizeram a ouvir o nome.... – Eu era o  
amigo de seu mestre....  
4. Agora entendo.....- disse Shaka quase num sussurro, mas levantado um  
pouco o tom de voz pergunta...-Mas porque estão atrás Shakiti agora?  
5. É que eles querem pegar a jóia para leva-la para junto de sua armadura  
guardiã........ Vishnu.  
6. Sim, mas..... – quando ia começar outra pergunta o senhor levanta e  
vai em direção de Shakiti.  
7. Seu mestre confiou a você a jóia porque você tem um coração puro....-  
assim ele olha para o relógio da sala que mostra 22:00 (pra quem ñ  
sabe significa 10 da noite)- mas já esta ficando tarde.... e eu tenho  
que ir...  
8. Mas senhor....- de novo tentou perguntar em vão.  
9. A resposta vão vir, e você vão entender tudo ao seu devido tempo.....  
  
Assim ele sai da sala, e vai se dirigindo para fora do orfanato, quando sai olha pra trás e faz um sinal com a cabeça, para se despedir do dois que agora estavam olhando- o pela janela. Logo após ele ter saído, os dois se sentam no sofá pra tentar entender tudo que estava passando nas suas mentes até que :  
  
1. O que será que ele quis dizer com 'as respostas vão vir em seu devido  
tempo'? – perguntou Shakiti de olhos fechados ainda pensando.  
2. Ele deve quer dizer que aqueles que pegaram você, vão voltar e vamos  
acabar descobrindo o plano de seu inimigo...-fala Shaka sem esperar  
nenhuma resposta da parte de Shakiti.  
3. Vamos usar um pouco da lógica...- diz ela finalmente abrindo os olhos  
– ele disse que um tal de Nhawa ganhou a armadura de Vishnu......  
4. ...Depois disse que o inimigo queria devolver a jóia para sua armadura  
guardiã...- complementou Shaka - sendo o inimigo é Nhawa.  
5. Certo - diz ela finalmente esboçando um pouco de felicidade.  
  
Passado um tempo, as coisas no quarto de Shaka não mudaram muito, ele continuou pensando na conversa que tinham tido e em tudo que aconteceu depois que ele chagou a Índia. "O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse ficado no Santuário?" pensou ele enquanto se levantou e sentou na ponta da cama " Ahh" em quanto olhava as estrelas pela janela do quarto..... "Vou ir lá pra baixo não vou conseguir dormir, mesmo...." assim se levanta, e começa a se trocar.... um tempo depois sai do quarto e tenta fazer pouco barulho pra não acordar ninguém.  
  
Em quanto isso, no quarto das meninas, Shakiti não conseguia dormir porque ainda estava preocupada com tuod que aconteceu naquele dia "Ai ai...." pensou depois soltou um suspiro "Gostaria de não ter que enfrentar todos esses problemas, mas....." ia terminar seu raciocínio quando ouviu passos leves vindo de corredor. "Quem será a essa hora?" assim levantando devagar para não fazer barulho e acordar as outras que estavam no quarto. Ao abrir a porta, ela bate em algo, mas na hora não percebe quem é.......ela ia soltar um grito mas Shaka conseguiu tapar a boca dela ates disso. Ela leva um susto ao ver quem era o homem que estava a segurando  
  
1. Shaka!!!! – quase num sussurro – O que você ta fazendo aqui?...e a  
essa hora?  
2. Explico lá embaixo...- virou rapidamente mas sem fazer barulho – Não  
queremos acordar ninguém aqui, com essa conversa. – já andando e se  
dirigindo a escada.  
3. Ta bom – com um sorriso no rosto, por não ser nenhum raptor, e depois  
de desceram a escada, ela pega uma vela e vai até a cozinha onde Shaka  
já está sentado, a esperando. – E agora você pode me responder? Você  
me deu um susto....... achei e era algum inimigo.  
4. Não, é que depois de tudo não consegui dormi e decidi sair do quarto e  
andar um pouco pra poder pensar. – Shaka olhou ao redor e depois  
voltou a olhar pra ela – Me desculpe, se te acordei.- falou num tom  
baixo que só ela conseguiu escutar.  
5. Nada, você não me acordo.... – pegando as velas e começando a ascende-  
las – eu não tinha dormido, tambem estava pensando em tudo.  
6. Ah que bom. – e fez uma cara de alivio – achei que tinha feito algum  
barulho.  
7. Você!!! Fazendo algum barulho..... –com um tom meio sarcástico – é uma  
coisa super normal de você fazer.....  
  
Shaka abre seus olhos e procura os olhos da garoto, assim começando a fitá-los, ambos sentiram um calafrio subir pala espinha, e um desconforto repentino acompanhado-o, mas não se mecharam um só milímetro, continuaram a se fitar até que ........  
  
1. Shaka porque você está me olhando? – perguntou meio encabulada, pois  
tambem o estava olhando – Tem alguma coisa errada?  
2. D..desculpa... – respondeu gaguejando um pouco – é que... é que..... –  
parecia meio nervoso pra falar, mas não conseguia falar nada mais que  
isso, e por causa da cara de Shakiti começou a parecer um pimentão....  
3. É que? – fez um interrogativa pra Shaka mas ele não tinha condições  
pra falar e nem ela pra pergunta mais nada. Então andou em direção de  
Shaka e sentou-se ao lado dele ainda o olhando e esperando uma  
resposta  
4. Shak-kiti...... você já sabe.... o porque. – disse Shaka em um  
sussurro perto do ouvido dela – você sebe o que sinto por você. – ao  
ouvir isso eles que já estavam vermelhos passaram disso a cor era  
quase (sei lá?) vinho.E como a demora de reação de Shakiti, ele  
começou a ficar preocupado, porqqu talvez o sentimento não fosse  
correspondido. Mas... S-Shaka eu sei – perderam a tímides (os dois) depois das palavras dela, começando a fitar os olhos um do outro novamente, assim se aproximaram num abraços, mas depois de um tempo que estavam se abraçando surgiu uma confiança crescente dentro de si, assim começando a beija-la, primeiramente só um selinho mas depois disso nenhum deles queria desistir de beijar um ao outro, cada vez mais intensamente do que na anterior.  
  
1. Eu.... te amo – disse Shaka entre os beijos pra Shakiti e de sua amada  
obteve a resposta que tanto queria ouvir- eu tambem. 


	9. Começo de um treino

Capitulo 9: O começo de um treinamento.  
  
Depois de beijos e abraços, eles resolveram ir dormir, pois já tinha se esquecido do porque de não conseguirem-no fazer...... e na manhã seguinte:  
  
- Bom dia!!! – disse Shaka ao ver Shakiti, que tinha acordado sedo pra fazer o café da manhã. – Conseguiu dormir?  
1. Bom dia!!! – respondeu, enquanto ele pegava uma cadeira pra se sentar  
-Porque a pergunta Shaka? – olhou pra ele, mas voltou rapidamente os  
olhos pra panela que estava no fogão – Você não consegui dormir?  
1. Não, e que......você não se lembra do porque nós nos encontramos a  
noite!! – com uma interrogação enorme na cara...  
2. Ah!! – começou a balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo – Tinha  
esquecido....  
3. Ai meu deus....- falou num tom de gozação pra ela.  
4. Ha..ha..ha.. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, pois as crianças  
começaram a entrar na cozinha...  
5. Bom dia gente!!!! – falou 'meio' animada pras crianças que já tinham  
se sentado.... –Dormiram bem??? – Shaka pensa por um tempo , e só  
quando Shakiti coloca um prato a sua frente, e que ele acorda....  
6. Oi !!!! – finalmente cumprimentado as crianças, que já estavam lá há  
pelo menos dois minutos.... – Bom dia!!!!  
7. Nossa Shaka só viu a gente agora é? – falou uma das crianças que  
estavam perto dele. Daí aproveitando, Vish fez uma brincadeirinha – A  
Shaka já num disse pra você abri o olho de vez em quando...... mas  
não.....  
8. Hahahaha – virando a cabeça em direção de Vish – Eu já falei que vejo  
tudo mesmo quando estou com eles fechados.  
9. Eu sei, mas porque não viu a gente em tão? 10. É que não estava prestando atenção. E a conversa só durou até ai, porque no instante seguinte Shakiti já estava colocando tudo na mesa e sentando ao lado de Shaka fazendo ele perder totalmente a atenção na conversa com o menininhos. Ao fim do café eles decidiram sair pra andar um pouco.... e conversar um pouco mais sobre o que tanto os preocupava, mais ia descobrir que a conversa não ia demorar muito; pois seu inimigos haviam voltado, mas desta vez era apenas um homem, forte, inteligente e corajoso...... sue nome era Cytil.  
  
1. Shaka....... será que....- olhando pra ele, enquanto andavam pela  
margem do rio – será que eles vão nos atacar de novo?  
2. Acho que sim, e - sem nenhum sinal de duvida na voz- provavelmente vão  
ser mais fortes.  
3. Você acha..... – com um pouco de medo, virando-se e encarando Shaka –  
e se eles forem mais fortes...... como é que eu vou – parando de fala  
ao ver Shaka abrir os olhos.  
4. Ele não vão chegar perto de você, em quanto eu estiver aqui. – Assim  
virando se para o rio ao seu lado.... – ele não é lindo?  
5. Sim, mas porque a pergunta? – sem entender porque ele tinha lhe feito  
tal pergunta.  
6. Ele é calmo e ainda assim pode destruir tudo a sua volta, quando suas  
águas perdem a calma, não é mesmo?  
7. Sim, mas você ainda não me disse o porque da pergunta!!! – olhando  
ainda mais confusa pra ele, e pro rio.  
8. Você ainda não entendeu? – fazendo uma pausa, enquanto a garota  
pensava um pouco – O meu mestre (pra quem não sabe o mestro do Shaka é  
Buda) dizia isso........ o nosso cosmo é igual o rio.... enquanto ele  
permanecer calmo, não causar destruição mas quando você o elevar, como  
nas enchentes do rio, você destruirá tudo há sua volta.  
9. Acho que entendi...... – olhando mais fixamente pro rio. – Ah!!! Por  
acaso você quer que eu volte a treinar..... 10. Mais ou menos isso. – pondo a mão sobre o ombro da garota – Quero que  
você treine comigo para eu ver até onde seu cosmo pode se elevar. 11. Sim, mais onde e quanto vamos fazer isso? – olhando pro relógio –  
Temos que voltar pro almoço daqui a pouco, e depois de que....... –  
mais e interrompida por um beijo de Shaka. – porque fez isso?- fazendo  
a pergunta, num tom meio envergonhado. 12. Porque você estava começando a ficar preocupada de mais.- olhando com  
um sorrisinho no rosto. 13. Então vamos voltar. – agora um pouco menos vermelha mas não mais  
envergonhada.  
  
Alguns metros dali.......................  
  
Havia um homem os espionando, ele era Cytil (já mencionado nesse capitulo), estava a um bom tempo ouvido a conversa dos dois'namoradinhos'. E enquanto isso recebia instruções de seu mestre..... "Aproveite que estão distraídos e ataque-os." E ia fazer, se os dois não tivessem se levantado para ir embora. "Senhor............. nesse momento é impossível", e com voz descontente seu mestre o libera.  
  
Já no orfanato.................  
  
Depois de comeram, e lavarem os pratos dizem ao dono do orfanato que vão começar um treinamento, devido aos ocorridos daqueles dias. Assim saindo do orfanato e se dirigindo a uma clareira perto do templos onde treinavam quando eram mais novos.............  
  
1. Shaka!!!! não ....– eles haviam chegado, mais Shakiti não queria lutar  
com Shaka – não podemos lutar.......  
2. Podemos sim!!!!!!!! – Agora de olhos fechado e se preparando para um  
luta.. – Vamos Shakiti !!!!!!!  
3. Mas, mas..... –já na posição de luta mas nem um pouco a vontade – não  
posso.  
4. Vamos!!!!!!- disse Shaka ainda calmo, fazendo assim a garota ficar um  
pouco mais a vontade. – Alem do mais! Duvido que você consiga me  
machucar seriamente......  
5. Tudo bem, mas ainda assim.......... – ela iam fala, mas teve que se  
concentra para desviar do golpe de Shaka.  
6. A.....agora!!!!!!!!!!- disse ele.  
  
Assim começando a receber os golpes de Shakiti que apesar de fortes, não o machucavam enquanto ele usava o sétimos sentido........ 


	10. Nosso inimigocomeço da luta e Vamos a...

Capitulo 10: Nosso inimigo... o começo da luta  
  
Ao fim da tarde eles tinham para o treino para descansar e meditar.....Shaka pensava em como aumentar o poder de Shakiti....enquanto Shakiti só conseguia pensar nos erros que havia cometido durante o treino.... Eles devem ter ficado lá por umas duas ou três horas, até que Shakiti decide se levantar, assim tambem tirando Shaka de seu pensamento.  
1. Me desculpa. – meio desanimada, - te desconcentrei?  
2. Não tudo bem!!! – vendo o desanimo da jovem pergunta – Você está se  
sentindo bem? Quer ir pra casa?  
3. Ah!! Não eu só to meio triste. – assim indo se sentar ao lado de  
Shaka, e apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro pra descansar. – Só preciso  
descansar... – Shaka lhe lança um olha de quem não tinha acreditado –  
Sério...não se preocupe!!! – dando um sorriso pra ele.  
4. Sha – depois de um breve pausa – Porque? – ela olhou pra ele sem  
entender nada. – Porque você está assim? – agora dando um suspiro  
fundo e se apoiando mais ainda em Shaka.  
5. É que.... – abaixando a cabeça e a afundando mais fundo do peito dele  
– eu so uma fraca mesmo!!! – virando um pouco os olhos pra Shaka que  
parecia surpreso com a resposta dela – So uma idiota.  
6. Não fale isso!! – tentando consola-la – Você é forte....  
7. Eu forte..-com um tom meio irônico - ...eu sou muito fraca..... não  
consigo nem me defender sozinha  
8. É justamente por isso que estamos treinado....e quando a idiota... –  
abriu os olhos fitou a garota e os fechou novamente – se eu  
concordasse... eu ia me considerar mais idiota que você.... pois só um  
idiota se apaixona por outro.  
9. Ha ha.....- riu baixinho, e levantou a cabeça, não por vontade  
própria, mais si pela mão de Shaka –o que?? – saiu quase num sussurro,  
pois logo em seguida eles estavam se beijando.... Três dias depois ele ainda estavam treinando, mais dessa vez Shakiti estava muito mais forte.... pois apesar dela e Shaka serem 'namorados' ele não pegava leve com ela e fazia ele treinar o maximo ... principalmente meditação... e foi numa dessas que ele percebeu uma presença estranha no ar. Assim se concentrando mais ainda deixando Shakiti preocupada com ele, assim ela sai da sua meditação e vai até Shaka, que estava a alguns metros dela..... mas não pode chegar mais perto por causa do cosmo que emanava de Shaka..... Ela voltou para sua meditação mesmo sem entender.... e tentou falar com ele "Shaka, Shaka!!!! O que a aconteceu? Porque você está assim?" E só conseguiu uma resposta curta "Preparasse... inimigo!!" Assim ela se concentra e faz o que Shaka pediu, e elevando devagar seu cosmo...... Quando ela chaga no máximo, o templo onde estava parecia que ia ruir por causa da pressão que os dois cosmos juntos formavam. Eles se levantam lentamente e saem do templo e param na escadaria que se encontrava bem na saída do templo, ao sair percebem dois cosmos poderosos vindo da floresta que cercava o templo.... Em questão de minutos aparecem dois vultos, um de um homem forte e jovem, outro de um senhor de idade mas que apesar de tudo ainda estava com condições de lutar.  
  
1. Finalmente nos encontramos, Shaka de virgem – disse o mais jovem dos  
dois – estava ansioso pra lutar com você. – Shaka só o observava (com  
os olhos fechados, pra varia) e não demonstrava nenhuma expressão, ao  
contrario de Shakiti, que apesar dos olhos fechados demonstra a  
aflição e a sua curiosidade habitual.  
2. Poderia me responde quem são vocês? – perguntou Shaka ainda neutro –  
Ou vamos lutar com desconhecidos – ao ouvir a palavra lutar Shakiti  
tomou outra expressão.... medo, não sabia se estava pronta para lutar.  
3. Me desculpe os maus modos – disse o velho se levantando (antes ele  
estava sentado em uma caixa de armadura) – Meu nome é Nhawa. –fazendo  
a expressão neutra de Shaka se modificar um pouco – e esse é Cytil,  
meu mais forte aprendiz.  
4. Acho que não precisaremos nos apresentar – com um tom meio sarcástico  
na voz – Mas posso saber o que vocês querem? Ou ainda esta atrás da  
jóia de Shiva?  
5. Como você sabe? – Nhawa parecia ter levado um choque, pois ele não  
sabia que os dois sabiam de seu passado – Acho que você devem saber  
mais que isso? – com uma voz preocupada.  
6. Sim - disse Shakiti confiante – sabemos muito mais, cavaleiro de  
Vishnu. – assim lançando a ele um sorriso vitorioso – ou estou  
enganada?  
7. Estou supresso. – disse um pouco mais calmo – você não tem idade para  
saber de coisas com essa. Quem foi que contou a vocês? – agora com um  
raiva na voz e no olhar.  
8. Podemos dizer que.... –tomou a iniciativa, mas com a pausa quem  
continuou a frase foi Shakiti - .... foi um velho amigo.  
9. Mutho? – falou assustado, pois ele tinha certeza que esse cavaleiro  
estava morto agora, assim sussurrando seu desprezo por lembrar o nome  
– impossível... ele esta morto!!!! 10. Nunca dissemos que foi ele quem nos contou..... – falou Shaka se  
preparando para tambem levantar. –Só dissemos que foi um velho amigo. 11. Estou esperando tempo demais...- falou irritado – Cytil ataque  
virgem!!!!!! –então em um murmuro – Eu cuido da garota.  
  
Capitulo 11: Vamos a luta!!!  
  
Nhawa saiu andando lentamente até a garota que ficou parada um bom tempo, e só quando estava muito próximo ela se mexeu e foi pra posição de ataque... "Tomara que os ataques que Shaka me ensinou funcionem agora!" Ela foi pra posição do Sei San Sara, um dos ataques mais fortes de Shaka (se não for o mais forte), quando ele estava próximo ela tentou atacar, mas foi uma tentativa mau sucedida, pois apesar da aparência velha, Nhawa ainda era forte e ágil assim acabou escapando com facilidade do ataque....  
  
enquanto isso...  
  
Shaka e Cytil estavam numa luta forte, pois Shaka estava distraído e preocupado por causa de Shakiti e Cytil podia controlar o 7° sentido assim como Shaka. Shaka enquanto lutava olhava pra Shakiti que tentava se libertar das mãos de Nhawa "Vou ter que acabar com ele rapidamente, pra ajuda- lá. Droga não consigo ganhar" Olhou mais uma vez pra Shakiti, mas dessa vez seu olhares se encontraram...... Shakiti, não tinha sido atingida mas tambem não tinha atingindo seu inimigo, e ao ver a preocupação de Shaka ,ela tentou se aproximar dele e vice e versa.... Shaka desviava dos Golpes de Cytil e enquanto ia para trás se aproximando o máximo de Shakiti que tentava manter a posição para ser mais fácil deles se encontrarem. Depois de alguns minutos eles se encontraram, mas assim ficaram cercados pelos dois inimigos que estavam ali. Shaka pediu para que Shakiti se aproximasse mais dele para ele poder lançar um ataque.... Quando Shakiti se encontrou a costas de Shaka ele lançou o 'tesouro dos céus', o mais forte possível assim atingindo Cytil, Nhawa e....... Shakiti. Durante seu ataque Shaka conseguiu tirar Shakiti mas ela ficou ferida e caiu inconsciente no chão, enquanto a Cytil, seu corpo sem vida jazia na frente de Shaka, e Nhawa...... ele estava vivo, mas ferido, e em seu corpo dava para perceber que o forte poder que ele receberá era demais para seu velho corpo suportar, assim, caiu no chão, ainda vivo... mas sem nenhum movimento pois havia perdido 5 dos seu sentidos (ele ñ perdeu o 6° e o 7°sentido). Assim, Shaka pega sua amada no colo e se dirige para o orfanato onde poderia cuidar dela calmamente, mas ao se virar ele recebe um golpe nas costas e cai no chão; e ao olhar para frente ele vê Nhawa, de pé e vivo, apesar de não ver, ouvir, falar e sentir, ele estava vivo e sua ambição não o deixava morrer. Shakiti que estava desmaiada no chão acordou depois do tombo que levou, e ao abrir os olhos encontra Shaka caído ao seu lado.  
  
1. Shaka você está bem? – Ela rastejou até ficar bem próxima de Shaka –  
Por favor me responda!!! – Shakiti estava desesperada, achou que a  
pessoa mais importante pra ela estava morta "Não, não o Shaka, ele  
jamais morrerá, ele é o guerreiro mais forte daqui, então porque???"  
2. Sh..a ... ki..ti – Shaka falou encostando suas mão no rosto da garota  
que estava chorando ao seu lado... – não vou morrer............. pelo  
menos ainda não...- Shakiti abriu os olhos e viu os lindos olhos azuis  
de Shaka fitando-a .  
3. Shaka!!!! Você não está morto? – com uma ultima lagrima escorrendo  
pelo rosto "Sabia..... ele não poderia ter morrido" Pensou entre  
soluços.  
4. Levante-se Sha – falou com um tom autoritário, nem parecendo o Shaka  
que ela conhecia – Agora – falou se levantado – Vamos a luta!!!!!!  
5. Claro !!- parecia confusa com a mudança de atitude de Shaka, que agora  
estava de olhos fechados novamente, mas ao olhar para mão de Shaka viu  
que ele estava preparando o Sei San Sara, então ela o fez igualmente.  
E os dois falaram juntos – SEI .....SAN ........SARA......  
  
Assim entra as luzes, eles se movem indo em direção de Nhawa, mas quando  
estavam próximos do corpo a armadura de Nhawa sai do seu corpo e volta  
para dentro da caixa, mas o mais surpreendente não foi isso foi o que a  
caixa da armadura fez, ela levantou do chão como se tivesse vida própria  
e parou a frente de Shakiti. A luz do cosmo de Shakiti, se juntou a luz  
do cosmo da armadura assim se juntando. 


	11. Capitulos 12 á 14

Capitulo 12: O Nascimento de uma Amazona, e a morte de um inimigo.  
  
O cosmo de Shakiti havia se juntado com o cosmo da armadura, assim  
fazendo Shakiti não entender nada.Naquele momento ela só ficou pensativa  
deixando Shaka o atacar sozinho...... Nhawa recebe o golpe, mas usa um  
contra ataque poderoso, fazendo Shaka voltar para o lado de Shakiti, mas  
sem sofrer nada de mais sério.  
  
- Impossível !!!!!!!!! – Nhawa começou a gritar, ate cair de joelhos –  
Essa é minha armadura fedelha.! – Sua voz era amarga e só por ela já  
dava pra perceber que ele estava fora de si.  
- Não mais. – olhando para Shaka – Agora é min...- ela é interrompida  
porque vê Shaka se ajoelhar. Assim indo para o lado de seu amor. – Você  
esta bem? – Segurando ele o máximo que conseguia, até abaixa-lo.  
1. Sha vou ficar bem......... – olhando para Nhawa e depois voltando a  
garota –....só que ele roubou um pouco de meu cosmo.  
2. Pra falar a verdade quando mais cosmo energia meu oponente tiver mais  
energia eu posso roubar- abrindo a mão pra concentrar seu ataque.  
3. Shaka não levante seu cosmo.... – Shaka queria lutar mas não podia,  
tentou argumentar mas ia ser em vão.Então ela o deixa e volta a  
posição do ataque. –Agora você vai ver!!!!- Com um olhar raivoso e  
maligno para Nhawa.  
  
Shakiti preparou seu ataque e foi em direção a Nhawa, que fez o mesmo. Os ataques se chocaram e ambos foram laçados para longe, Shakiti se recuperou mais rápido, mas o ataque de Nhawa era de longe superior ao seu, "Shaka, que que eu tenho que faze?, Me ajuda!................. Você prometeu que ia me ajuda!!! Shakaaaaaaaa!!!!" Pensando isso ela recebe o golpe de Nhawa com tudo, ela não se defende nem se esquiva, simplesmente fica para recebendo o ataque. Mas o mais impressionante é que ela não se feriu (muito), só alguns arranhões, até mesmo Shaka que estava longe ficou abismado, mas depois percebeu o porque dessa conclusão; atrás de Shakiti havia um cosmo poderoso, mas não era o dela, era o de alguém, alguém que eles conheciam...........  
  
Ouviram alguns gritos que não podiam ser entendidos, mas depois de um tempo a mensagem foi entendida – Mutho, não é possível, você está morto, como voltou?- era a voz de Nhawa, que a cada palavra se desesperava mais. Shaka percebendo a raiva do inimigo tentou avisar Shakiti, mas foi em vão, foi tarde de mais. Nhawa havia lançado outro ataque contra Shakiti, Shaka com o fim de seu cosmo lanço mais um ataque que destruiu a energia de Nhawa e também seu corpo. Shakiti não pode acreditar no que viu Shaka tinha dado tudu seu cosmo naquele ataque, e agora parecia uma estatua, estava imóvel, e ficando cada vez mais frio, quase como gelo. Ela começou a se desesperar, a única coisa qur ela não queria perder no mundo estava indo embora a sua frente, em seus braços, a única ação que ela conseguiu manifestar no momento foi o choro, choro muito tanto que suas lagrimas escorriam e pingavam em Shaka que estava no seu braços.  
  
Shakiti sente o cosmo de seu mestre novamente como da ultima vez, durante a batalha, ela só conseguiu senti-lo, mas não entende-lo, mas agora era diferente, ela queria mais que tudo salvar seu amado. "Por favor, mestre me ajude, o que devo fazer?- 'gritava'(em pensamento) para ver se recebia uma resposta- Por favor eu te imploro!" "Shakiti...... minha menina. Você sabe porque eu aceite treinar você e mais ninguém?- falou calmamente – Pense antes de responde?" "Esse não é o assunto, ele esta morrendo!- falou num tom frustrado e choroso, em quando apertava mais forte ele no seu peito" "Vamos responda, ele não vai morrer ainda.- disse ainda no mesmo tom, e passado um tempo volta a se dirigir a menina- Então já sabe?" "Não senhor, sempre achei que fosse por eu ser uma garota. Mas depois de tudo isso não sei mas o q devo pensar." "Respondeu bem. Mas esperava uma resposta um pouco mais especifica. Você sabe da condição de Shaka como reencarnação de Buda...... por isso do grande poder dele. Mas você sempre foi criada como uma garota comum por isso seu poder só veio a se desenvolver agora." "Onde o senhor quer chegar com isso? Ainda não entendo quer dizer que eu tambem sou....-foi interrompida por seu mestre, agora ele falava – Entendeu, por isso vim aqui, vim lê dizer para não pedir ajuda, e implorar por ajuda, que sozinha você já possue o poder necessário" "Mas ele vai morrer, senhor. Mesmo ele em sua condição como disse não pode escapar da morte. Ou pode?" "Você possui o poder lembre-se, o poder" Assim a voz e o cosmo de seu mestre sumiram no ar, do mesmo modo como chegaram.  
  
Capitulo 13: Volte comigo.  
  
"Com assim eu tenho o poder !!!!!!"Gritava (em pensamento), não entendia onde o mestre queria ter chagado com aquilo. "Mestre!!!!!!! por favor!" E se pôs a chorar de novo. Em seu colo os últimos vestígios de Shaka estavam indo embora, com o vento que estava a passar. -Sha......-um sussurro vem da direção de Shaka- você não..... entendeu, não é?- sussurrou com dificuldade e sorriu. -Shaka..... você não pode....... não pode- afundando sua cabeça no peito de Shaka- não vai morrer- chorando como nunca e mexendo a cabeça em sinal negativo no peito de Shaka – Fique comigo........... - Use o cosmo........- e se aproximou da menina, dando-lhe um suave beijo, que foi recebido com todo o carinho e amor, que dentro de seu coração estavam guardados. E lembrando das palavra elevou seu cosmo e aprofundou o beijo, como se não houvesse amanhã.  
  
Depois do beijo permaneceu, ali com o cosmo elevada abraçada com ele, sem se mexer, sem falar, sem reação. Até que a mão de Shaka que estava no chão dura como pedra e gelada feito gelo, vem e lhe toca as costa em sinal de vida. Shakiti não sabia onde guardar tanta alegria, ele estava vivo, vivo, ali em seus braços. Shaka não se moveu muito continuou parado, apenas demonstrando com um sorriso e com um toque que dali ele não sairia morto. Ela aproximou sua cabeça da de Shaka, lhe deu um beijinho e disse com um tom feliz mas calmo.... - Vou chamar ajuda. Vou te tirar daqui. – e sem objeções ou reclamações saiu correndo a caminho da cidade, que devia estar a pelo menos umas 2 h de caminhada, mas como a determinação e a preocupação eram maiores, ela correu durante no máximo 1 h até achar um posto de gasolina – Por favor, um telefone!!! - Chegou gritando, e chamando muita atenção, pois estava toda machucada e com a roupa em retalhos. - Posso ajuda-la?- perguntou um velho senhor, que era o dono do posto – Você está bem? -Sim estou bem! E sim o senhor me faria um favor enorme se me emprestasse um telefone.- Dito isso ele a leva para dentro ela liga para a emergência dizendo onde estava e onde estava o ferido. -Não querendo ser enxerido, mas...........- meio sem graça – pode nos explicar- Shakiti pensou um pouco, antes de falar, ñ podia simplesmente contar que ela e seu amigo eram cavaleiros, que acabaram de matar um inimigo, então decidiu optar pela mentira. – É que eu e meu amigo estávamos sendo seguido por uns caras, e quando nós paramos eles nos atacaram pegaram muitas coisas nossas e foram embora, mas antes tentaram nos ferir mortalmente, mas não conseguiram, então vim para cá e deixei meu amigo lá.- pela cara dele ele devia ter acreditado, mas ates que pudesse fazer outra pergunta ela ouviu uma sirene e saiu do posto correndo e agradecendo a ele.  
  
Param na frente do posto um carro normal e uma ambulância, ela entrou no carro e foi guiando o motorista até Shaka que só havia andado alguns metros até uma sombra por causa do calor que estava fazendo no momento. Os enfermeiros colocaram ele numa maca e Shakiti pediu se podia ir com ele na ambulância, conseguindo comover os médicos e deixando o local dentro da ambulância com Shaka. Ao chegarem no hospital, ela e Shaka foram atendidos, ela apenas estava cansada, com cortes, e com o pulso direito torcido, mas tirando isso, estava inteira, já o Shaka podemos disser que fisicamente, estava bem, mas falando no cosmo, ia demorar um tempo pra se recuperar por completos. Eles passaram 5 dias no hospital em observação até receberem alta, no mesmo dia foram recebidos com festa no orfanato, e tambem com uma noticia ruim. Ao chegarem, eles participaram da festa, contaram tudo pros garotos curiosos, Shaka foi paparicado por todas as garotas de lá, deixando Shakiti enciumada. Mas no final da festa o dono do orfanato chamou Shaka e lhe entregou uma carta enviado por Miro, mandando ele voltar:  
  
'E ai Shaka!!!  
  
Pra quem não queria sair do santuário tá demorando demais pra volta cara. As féria tão quase no final, todo mundo já volto. Que que você tá aprontando ai? Mas de qualquer jeito Athena vai faze uma reunião semana que vem com todos os cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze.  
  
Valeu cara  
Miro'  
  
Após ler Shaka ficou feliz por saber que poderia voltar pra casa mas, por outro lado não queria sair de perto de Shakiti. Então ele ia contar pra ela tudo, e deixar ela decidir o que fazer. Então ela foi até o quarto dele a noite para conversarem.  
1. Então o que fazer?- Ela havia ficado com a mesma atitude de Shaka  
quanto ao assunto.- O que você vai fazer Shaka? Me diga.  
2. Te fazer o seguinte pedido.....- e ficou em silencio levantando da  
cama e indo em direção a menina que se encontrava apoiada na portado  
quarto- Você iria comigo pra Grécia.  
  
Capitulo 14: Chegando em casa.  
  
No capitulo anterior Após receber uma carta de Milo. -Então o que fazer?-Pergunta para Shakiti, ela ficou do mesmo modo que ele, e continuou. –O que você vai fazer, Shaka? Me diga. -Te fazer o seguinte pedido........- ele fica em silencio, levantado da cama e indo na direção dela – Você iria a Grécia comigo?   
  
Ela não sabia o que responder ficou quieta e abaixou a cabeça, tinha ficado confusa, na sua cabeça não sabia o que pensar, como Shaka ela não queria se afastar de quem amava muito menos do local onde cresceu. Shaka ao ver a reação da garota ficou quieto por um tempo, mas acabou considerando aquele silencio como uma negativa, então se afastou novamente dela e voltou pra cama. Ele então fechou os olhos como de costume, só que dessa vez não para meditar e sim para conter lagrimas. Shakiti não queria ver Shaka triste, mas não conseguia falar nada, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era observa-lo, como sempre fez desde pequena. Mas estava decidida a partir com ele se esse se fosse, então não ia ficar quieta.  
1. Shaka – falou num sussurro quase mudo, de modo que quase ela mesmo não  
ouviu, mas como o orfanato estava em silencio e eles estavam próximos,  
Shaka se mexeu e ficou de frente para ela. – Eu..... eu vou. –  
novamente num sussurro.  
2. Mas porque? – falou com um tom ainda triste, mas com as esperanças  
renovadas – Pensei que não deixaria a Índia.- apenas se levantando.  
3. Porque você sabe – e foi até ele, lhe dando um abraço, quase chorando.  
- Você sabe que eu te amo.  
4. Eu sei – Parou e com as mão secou as lagrimas dela - Pois eu tambem  
te amo.  
5. Quando é que você vai? – olhando pra carta que estava jogada numa mesa  
ali perto. – Eu preciso saber se for com você.  
6. Tem que ser em menos de 7 dais. – falando isso começam a se beijar e  
como estavam perto da cama porque não..... (fic livre, pode ter  
criança lendo, assunto hentai ¨¬¬, que tristeza), mas de qualquer  
modo, passaram a noite juntos.  
  
Na manha seguinte, Shaka e Shakiti foram falar com o dono do orfanato, sobre a saída dos dois. O senhor não pareceu surpreso com o comunicado de Shakiti, pois já tinha percebido o relacionamento entre os dois, então não recriminou, nem nada o gênero. Mas uma coisa ele avisou, que seria muito mas difícil explicar isso para as crianças.  
  
E foi o que aconteceu, durante o jantar Shakiti decidiu falar com as crianças sobre o assunto e como o senhor disse, nãp foi nada fácil. Então quanto estavam todos em silencio, resolveu começar.  
  
- Bem, crianças! – falou baixo, e tentando conter a ansiedade, mas enquanto pensava no que falar, todas as crianças já olhavam pra ela. – Eu vou embora daqui 3 dias.- falou olhando pra comida no seu prato, tentando não ver os rostos das crianças. - Mas porque? Pra onde você vai? Você vai faze o que? Quem vai com você? – ela levantou a cabeça surpresa, pois eram muitas perguntas, ela nem sabia quem tinha perguntado o que.  
1. Calma, calma..... – e ficou olhava para os lados, enquanto Shaka, e os  
senhor, ria da cara da menina. Mas pararam ao perceber onde estava o  
olhar dela. – E vocêss dois vão me ajudar ou não?- dirigindo a eles.  
2. Ta bom, já vamos. – responderam juntos.  
3. Tá então. – voltando a olhar pras crianças que já estavam mais calmas.  
– Agora repitam as perguntas................ mas devagar, 1 de cada  
vez, por favor.  
4. Pra onde você vai? – Um garotinho perguntou.  
5. Bem eu vou.......- olhou pro Shaka, estava com um pouco de medo de  
dizer, então Shaka responde no lugar dela- pra Grécia – sentando-se ao  
lado da menina.  
6. Grécia!!! Porque Grécia? – eles sabiam que o senhor já pensava na  
possibilidade do namoro, mas falar aquilo pra crianças, daí ia vim  
bombas pra cima deles.  
7. Eu vou pra Grécia pra.....- olho pro Shaka e "que que eu falou???  
Rápido??", e paro um momento o que deixou as crianças, mais agitadas,  
"Sei lá pensa........ 'treina'" – treina.  
8. Treina você falo que não ia mais treina. – Pronto daí por diante foi  
uma noite inteira de perguntas, e respostas, criticas, choradeira,  
risada e ai vai, mas foi bom as crianças em maioria pararem de fazer  
perguntas, pois já tava complicado.  
  
Assim que acabaram as perguntas ele foi pro quarto, mas antes passou um tempo no escritorio escrevendo uma carta para Miro ( pra fala a ver acho que o melhor amigo dele é o Mu, mas eu amo o Miro, então vai ele mesmo).  
  
Miro,  
  
Vou voltar dentro de 3 dias, desculpe se preocupei alguem, mas pretendo chagar pretendo chagar o mais sedo possivel. E vou levar alguem.....  
  
Shaka Nos dias antes de partirem Shakiti, estava com medo pois não conhecia nada fora da cidade onde cresceu, e nunca tinha pensado em sair dela, mas por Shaka era outra história. Ela encheu ele de pergunatas, e ele falou sobre os costumes, e principalmente os amigos.  
  
-Mas como é que são as 12 casas? Quem mora nelas?- Perguntava ela, mais curiosas que as crianças, na noite anterior. -As 12 casas são templos, que reprezentam os 12 signos do Zodiaco, lá morram 14 pessoas. -Quem são elas? Todos são seus amigos..........- e ai foi ele contando sobre cada um dos cavaleiros que lá moravam.  
  
Então passado dois dias as crianças prepararam um festa de despedida para os dois que iriam na manhã seguinte, provavelmente antes deles acordarem.. E não deu outra era 4 da manhã e eles já estavam de pé levando as malas pra baixo. Eles chegaram no aeroporto mais ou menos umas 6 horas, já que o vôo ia sair as 6:30, tomaram um café da manhã lá mesmo. O vôo atrasou um pouco, então eles ficaram esperado no saguão de embarque, trocando uns beijos de vez em quando. O avião chegou era quase 7 horas, e Shaka se divertia ao ver a reação da namorada ao entrarem no avião (pois essa nunca tinha andado em um), ela parecia uma criancinha curiosa. Passadas algumas horas (alguém sabe quantas horas de viagem é da Índia a Grécia?) eles estavam na Grécia, mas teriam que andar um pouco pra chegar ao santuário, já que o mesmo, fica longe da civilização. Shakiti parecia olhar tudo com um pouco de curiosidade, medo, ansiedade, ela não sabia bem ao certo o que achava do lugar. Shaka por sua só a observava, enquanto caminhava, com as duas pesadas urnas das armaduras, e algumas malas. 


	12. Capitulos 15 e 16

Capitulo 15: Finalmente o Santuario  
  
"Ai ai......... eles devem tá me esperando, tenho que me prapara para as perguntas chatas deles............... que será que eles vão acha dela? " Eram só qlgumas coisas que Shaka pensava. Ele estava preocupado, por que ele conhecia os amigos que tinha, e sabia que alguns....... como posso dizer.... não tinham jeito.  
  
- Shaka, to ficando com fome........ – ela olhou pra ele com aqueles olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono. – vamo para pra come?  
1. Shakiti, espera mais um pouco, estamos chegando – olhando pra ela com  
aqueles olhinhos pedintes, tentando manter a decissão – Não, não  
podemos parar. Falta pouco – "Se ela soubesse que ainda falta meia  
hora ela me mata"  
2. Mas eu to com fome – fez um bico, e sento no chão, voltou a olhar com  
aqueles olhinhos – Por favor!!!!!!!!  
3. Tá bom........ tem uma cidade aqui perto- apontou uma estrada  
alternativa- mas vou avisando não tenho muito dinheiro – olhando para  
o bolso da mala (onde tava o dinheiro).  
4. OK, nada de comida cara- assim ela olha pro lado que Shaka apontou –  
Então vamo....... – Chegando na cidade ela ve uma sorveteria (por  
quilo) logo na estrada da cidade. – Vamo come aqui.  
5. Vamos né? – olhando pra sorveteria "Acho que só da pra come isso mesmo  
com o dinhero que agente tem"  
  
Depois de comerem um pouco, passaram pela cidade, e foram na direção do Santuario. Eles estavão perto do desfiladeiro que ficava na entrada. Aparti dali, Shaka ficou com friu na barriga ao pensar nas besteiras que seus amigos diriam ao ver Shakiti. Eles andaram mais um pouco até chegarem na area de treinamento. Lá Shaka viu os aspirantes a cavaleiros de prata, e os cavaleiros de bronze treinado. Shakiti estava maravilhada com as construções antigas que via, e tambem, com o número de cavaleiros que ali treinavam, enquanto Shaka rezava para os cavaleiros de bronze não barrarem eles. Mas isso foi impossivel, assim que Ikki o viu foi falar com ele, assim chamando a atenção dos outro cavaleiros. Ikki se aproximou de Shaka lje comprimentando formalmente, olhou para Shakiti, depois pro Shaka, que deve ter entendido o que o gesto significava.  
  
1. Ikki essa é Shakiti, ela vei da India.- olhando para a garota meio  
corada, enquanto os outros cavaleiros de bronze chegavam e  
comprimentavam eles – Shakiti esses são os cavaleiros de broze, Ikki,  
Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya.-  
2. É um prazer conhecer vocês – olahndo ainda meio envergonhada para os  
cavaleiros – Shaka me falou sobre vocês. – olhando para eles, depois  
pra Shaka.  
3. Mas Shaka nunca falou de você para nós, né Shaka? – falou Ikki  
"Começou, e eu pensando que o primeiro a fazer gracinhas ia ser o Miro  
ou MM." pensou Shaka olhando pra ele, e vendo sorriso malicioso de  
Ikki.  
4. É Ikki, nunca tinha falado dela. – encarou ele com uma leve ostilidade  
na voz.- Agora tenho que ir.  
5. Tá então até.... – Disseram os cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
Shakiti estava começando a trocar a curiosidade, por um leve medo, 'Shaka todos seu amigos são como ele?' falando com o cosmo de Shaka. 'Não tem uns mais light, mas eu te avisei, no dia que você me pergundou deles.' ele avisou novamente. 'To com medo' 'Não se preocupa, qualquer coisa eu te cubro' 'E se eles perguntarem se nós somos namorados?' 'Responde que sim' e depois disso ficaram envergonhados, e depois param de falar, uma por que estavam vermelhos, e outra por que estavam na entrada da 1ª casa. Ele decidiu poupara um pouca as pernas de tanto andar e pegaram um atalho que dava atras da casa de Leão, sendo alem de diminuir achance de achar alguem, não tinham que subir escadas. Mas vamos dizer que não foi bem assim, assim que entraram na casa de Aries, virão Mu vindo na direção deles "Será que ele é como o Ikki? Tomara que não".  
  
1. Olá Shaka e..... - olhou para Shaka – Me decupe mas qual é seu nome?-  
virando pra a garota.  
2. Não precisa se desculpar......-e lhe lançou um sorriso, ela simpatizou  
com o Mu "Que bom ele deve ser Mu de Aries, ele é amigo de Shaka" –  
Meu nome é Shakiti.  
3. Então é um prazer conhece-lá, meu nome é Mu – e a comprimenta  
formalamente, mas Kiki que estava ouvindo a conversa chegou atraz de  
seu mestre. – Ah e esse aqui é o Kiki, meu pupilo.  
4. É um prezer conhece-los tambem. – abaixando para comprimentar Kiki  
(tatinho quem mandou o moleque se baixinho).  
5. Por acasou você é uma amazona? – Ela acentiu com a cabeça. – Isso  
explica porque o Shaka tá carregando duas urnas.  
6. Isso mesmo Kiki- falou Shaka no tom de sempre, mas agora como estava  
no Santuario estava de olhos fechados (que tristeza, nos privou de  
ter uma bela visão) – Mu você poderia reparar as duas armaduras pra  
mim?  
7. Shaka, o que você fez pra me pedir para restaurar uma armadura de  
Ouro? – olhando para as urnas – E por curiosidade, qual é a sua  
armadura?-se dirigeindo a Shakiti.  
8. A minha armadura é a de Vishnu, um deus Hindu. – olhando para as  
armaduras que estavam no chão da casa.  
9. Mu me desculpe mas vou me retirando – ageitando as malas – Até mais. 10. Tchau Shaka......- olhou para a garota –Shakiti.  
  
Então caminharão pelo atalho que dava na casa de Leão, que parecia estar vazia, eles a passaram sem dificuldade, subindo mais um lançe de escadas até a casa de Virgem. Ao chagar na casa de Virgem, Shakiti ficou maravilhada, pois misturava a arquitetura Indiana e Greca em um só lugar. Ao entra Shaka a levou diretamente pro quarto, onde deixaram as malas. Depois a levendo para conhecer o resto do templo.  
  
- Shaka sua casa é linda. – já no quarto depois da volta – E por enquanto acho que tive sorte..... – pensado que só tinha encontrado Mu – o Mu é um dos cavaleiros como você disse........ light. - Deu sorte mesmo...... – olhando para fora do templo em direção a casa de Leão – Aioria nunca fica sozinho, ele sempre está com alguem, sendo se ele estivesse em casa pode ter certeza que seria mais de um apresentação. - To cansada – se virou para a cama de Shaka, que modestia parte, não era nem um pouco pequena. – Posso descançar um pouco? – Shaka foi na direção dela, que já estava deitada na cama, puxou os lençois e a compriu, e lhe deu um beijos. - Vou falar com Athena e volto daqui a pouco – Virando-se para ela que acentiu com a cabeça – Pode dormir, e se quiser tomar um banho já sabe onde é o banheiro. -Tá bom – dessa vez ela dando um beijo nele- Vou te espera. Até.  
  
Capitulo 16: Mais apresentações.  
  
Ela levantou logo depois que Shaka saiu, ela foi pro banheiro, tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco, ala estava cansada, alem de ter viajado de avião, andou um pocado e subiu um bando de degrau...... Ela pegou uma toalha, e uma roupa limpa na mala, e foi pro banheiro. Ela ligou a água e relaxou deixando a água escorre pelo corpo. Uns minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro mas enqunto se secava ouviu vozes vindo do salão do templo (todo templo tem, um salão, onde ocorreram as lutas, um quarto, um banheiro, e uma salinha de visitas), ela achou que era Shaka, mas ao se aproximarem mas do meio do templo, ela não sentiu a cosmo energia do Shaka então deixou quieto. Saiu do banho e foi andar pelo templo, pra da um olhada em tudo. Ela tomava cuidado para não ser vista pelos cavaleiros, apesar de ter muita vontade de conhecer logo todos eles. Mau sabia que se continuasse no salão seria descoberta mais sedo ou mais tarde. A maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro estava conversando com Shaka, e perguntando sobre a viagem do cavaleiro de Virgem, 'Shaka onde vc tá' ele escuta a voz de Shakiti na sua cabeça, ele para um minuto de falar e responder os amigos pra falar com ela 'Que você tá fazendo?' 'É que é muito chato fica aqui sozinha. Eu posso ir ai?' ' Pode você pode......... mas dai as explicações ficam em suas mãos.' ' Você não faria isso comigos! Faria?' – Shaka, oh Shaka.........- grita Miro no ouvido de Virgem, - cara acorda....... -Calma, Miro.........-falou ele baixinho 'É melhor vim rapido, Tchau' – Que que foi santo. -É que no bilhete que você mando – todos olharam pra ele experando a reação de Shaka – você falo que ia trazer alguem. Cade esse alguem? -O alguem tá subindo as 12 casas neste exato momento. – apontando para a porta do templo de Athena. -Quem é o alguem, em Shaka? – falou Aioria que era tão curioso quanto o proprio Miro. – Fala logo!!!! -Tá pra se menos curioso?-olhando pra porta do templo, e suplicando pra que tudo terminasse lógo. -Não, não dá..... – dessa vez foi um coral, pelo menos metade dos cavaleiros tinha gritado. Mu que até então estavá quieto num canto leventou- se e foi até o amigo que tentava desfarçar um pouco o nervosismo. -O alguem é a Shakiti?- o Mu perguntou bem baixo num susurro no olvido de Shaka. Que não estava muito afim de falar, então deu um breve aseno de cabeça.-Porque você está tão nervoso, você não é a sim Shaka. -Eu sei que não sou......mas Mu – olhou pra ele depois pra porta meio preocupado – Você conhece nossos amigos, você sabe como eles são. -Claro que sei. – Parou de fitar o amigo e olhou pra mesma direção que Shaka- Justamente por isso não estou preocupado, vou indo.-e se dirigiu pra escadaria, onde esperava achar Shakiti. Desce lentamente atravesando cada casa até a casa de Escorpião, onde viu uma garota parada na entrada, ela devia estar com medo de entrar, já que não sabia como ia ser recebida pelo seu morador. Mu se aproximou lentamente dela, dando-lhe um sunto gigante, Shakiti ficou assustada, não sabia quem era mas ela já conhecia o cosmo, sendo só poderia ser o Mu:  
  
-Mu é você......-olhou para dentro do templo, seu olhos verdes procuravam por alguem dentro do templo – Me responde???? -Calma, sou eu. – continuaou caminhando até ela, a tempo de ver a cara de aliviu da menina, a sua frente. – Shaka está te esperando lá em cima. Porque demora tanto? - Estou preocupada. Se eu achar alguem pelo caminho? E estou.......- olhando por tras do ombros de Mu- com medo....... não sei o que vão achar de mim... ou o que vão pansar do Shaka, e.....- quando ia falar foi interrompida. -Não se preocupe mais........- olhou com o mesmo olhar de sempre para ela- todos somos amigos, e eles vão gostar de você.... Vamos subir eles estão te esperando. -Mas Mu........ – ainda olhando parar dento da casa de Escorpião. – se tiver alguem... -Nada de mas.........- usou seu poder de telecinece e começo a levar a menina casa a dentro - .....agora vai ir ou não. -Tá bom- abaixou os olhos e foi andando atraz de Mu.  
  
Passaram pelas casas seguintes sem nenhum problema, mas no final da escadaria de Peixes, ela começou a auvir algumas vozes vindo mas do alto, olhava preocupada para todos os lados, e mesmo com os incentivos de Mu (que não foram pouco) estava com medo de se apresentar. Mu sugeriu que ele entasse primeiro e pedisse para Shaka vir busca-lá, mas ela parecia não ouvir de tão nervosa que estavá. "Eu vou entrar, não vou ficar aqui" ela pensava mas a aflição e o medo eram maiores.Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Mu repadiu a proposta, e dessa vaz ela ouviu e asseitou. Mu entrou sorrateiramente, do mesmo modo como saiu, ninguem nem notou sua ausência, a não ser Shaka, ao se aproximar dele, falou que havia uma pessoa a sua espera do outro lado da porta, e ele se dirigiu a porta e saiu, os outros cavaleiros olharam mas acharam normal o cavaleiro de Virgem se retirar do recinto, já que uma pessoa normal (a essa altura) estaria sem paciência. Ele saiu e viu Shakiti sentada na escadari olhando o céu.  
  
- Shakiti...... – falou baixinho, quase num sussurro – vamos, estão esperando. - Estou com medo. – isso ele já tinha percebido, já que o rosto dela estava com uma expressão de anciendade e medo – Nãos sei se vou entrar. - Já veio tão longe, - sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou – porque parar agora? -Porque!? – olhando para ele – Shaka, você não parou pra pensar, não? – agora quase chorando- se eles não gostarem de mim...... que que eu fasso? - Duvido que não gostem de você........ – dando um beijinho nela – e alem do mais, todos são adultos, vão entender tudo. - Tudo bem – falava enquanto ele limpou os olhos dela que estavam cheios d'água – se você diz – se levantado e parando na porta do salão.  
  
Shaka entrou sendo seguido de perto por Shakiti, que estava totalmente envergonhada, ele se dirigiu aos amigos, rezando para que ela não se incomodasse muitos com os provaveis comentarios de seus amigos. Ele parou e olhou para traz vendo a garota de cabeça baixa, tentando ensconder o rosto vermelho de vergonha. ' Que que eu faço?' tentando se comunicar com Shaka, 'Nada, apenas se prepare para bomba!'.  
  
- Quem é a gatinha da sua acompanhante Shaka? – Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, olhando para a garota que se esncondia atrás de Shaka como se estivesse com medo dos garotos a sua frente. - Ela veio comigo da Índia, é uma amiga de infância.- olhando pra ela e tentando ver se a menina ia se pronunciar ou não. – Espero que não tenha problema trazer ela pre viver aqui com a gente. -Problema... – foi a vez do Miro - ...... não vai se problema nenhum, esse santuario tá muito chato, quanto mais gente melhor, e ainda por cima uma garota tão bonita.- olhando para Shaka, pois tinha certeza que sentiu o cosmo de Shaka ficer hostil por alguns segundo – Mas você tem nome? – olhando pra ela. -Meu...... meu nome é......é... – ela ainda estava com medo de falar – Shakiti. -Nome bonito.- Afrodite falou vindo de traz de Aldebaran – Não mais que o meu, mas isso já é outra historia. Meu nome é Afrodite, é um prazer conhece- lá. -Pelo menos alguem educado. – comentou Aldeberan em alto e bom som, para todos ouvirem – Meu nome é Aldeberan. Sinta-se a vontade. -Saga e Kanon – falou Saga andes do irmão – Sejá bem vinda. –foi a vez de Kanon.- Shakiti estava tentando decorar os nomes o mais rapido possivel, mas ela parecia cada vez mais perdida. -Prazer meu nome é Kamus. – fazendo um breve asseno com a cabeça -Me chamo Shura – a encarando fazendo ela se sentir desconfortavel – Bem vinda !!!! - Sou Mascara da Morte, cavaleiro de Câncer – fitando Shaka ao comprimentar a namorada dele. -Meu nome é Aioria – aparecendo nafrente dela – espero que se adapte rapido. -Eu sou Miro !!!!!!! – aparecendo ao lado de Shaka encarando Shakiti com aquele sorrizinho tipico dele – Não sei mais o que fala, já falaram tudo, então é isso.- gotinha na cabeça de todo mundo., se aproximou de Shaka e falou bm baixinho no ouvido dele – Quando foi que arranjo uma garota linda dessas, ela é linda. E depois de uma bela conversa que durou horas, Shakiti começou a falar e se soltar um pouco; ela é Shaka acaberam falando que estavam namorando, e contaram tudos os acintecimentos dos ultimos dias, a conversa se estendeu até o jantar, e no final do jantar Shaka e Shakiti foram para a 6ª casa se entregar o sentimento que foram privados durante as ultimas horas pertos dos amigos. Indo durmir horas depois, cada com um sorriso nos labios e com o coração livre para continuarem juntos. 


End file.
